Unknown Heirs
by resainez
Summary: Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story. there will be some OC's and a lot of rearranged story lines and some i just threw out completely WIP rated T for future potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Its been a long time since I've written anything but this plot bunny came out of nowhere and started slapping me with a dirty diaper until I caved and started writing it.

First things first throw the book out the window b/c besides borrowing characters this will have almost nothing to do with the actual HP story line or GW story. I'm just borrowing characters.

This story is AU/set in after colony era/ there was no endless waltz/ there will be OC's/ basically I warped the story to fit my needs/ I don't plan on any pairings but we'll see where the story takes us.

I am in desperate need of a beta and as such this chapter is probably full of oops'.

Thank you and enjoy, Shadow

Duo stared down the enemy with all the determination and confident he possessed sure that he could defeat it if only give the proper weaponry (namely a few good sized blocks of C4). He turned to his comrades only to find that they too were facing the same horrible force. In fact they appeared almost hypnotized but the sight of such an all to powerful creation one that could not possibly be defeated completely even after you shot it to high hell. Slowly he backed up, his confidence failing as his enemy doubled then tripled its forces.

'_I think it's time I do what I do best. Hide.' _Duo thought slowly backing towards the only possible escape route.

Reaching behind himself as his back finally hit solid wall he slowly started to grope around the wall for the door and then having located that he set out to find the handle. All the while never removing his eyes from the enemy praying to shinigami that the door was unlocked.

'_success!'_ he crowed in his head as he began opening the door as quietly as possible. Frantic to escape his foe's lair he made it pass the door without anyone's notice. Once safely out of sight he turned intent on putting as much distance between him and what was on the other side of that door as possible. Only to run into a wall of chest and broad shoulders, which sent him sprawling back into the door with a resounding crash.

"Why Duo Maxwell, have you finish all your paper work already?" Treize Kushrenada asked, a knowing smile gracing the face of the leader of the newly established Preventer Organization.

Chuckling nervously Duo tried to move around the former OZ leader and continue on with his intended escape. Unfortunately for him before he could so much as twitch his current roomie and all around nagging, grouch of a friend Wufei Chang grabbed him by his braid and began to drag him back into the room.

"Maxwell if the rest of us have to fill out this dammed paperwork then so do you." Wufei commanded swinging Duo by his braid back into his chair.

"Come now Duo it's not that much paper if you just concentrate you can have it done in no time." Quatre the blonde peacemaker of the group said trying the placitate the American who was petting his braid and muttering about cruel Wu-bears and something about twinkies and toothpaste.

"Hn, if you don't finish today Une will come after you when we get back." Heero said, the Japanese man turning back to his paperwork ending any further comments.

"Yes Mister Maxwell this paper work is to establish your identity and have you added as citizens of the Earth Sphere." Une said causing all occupants of the room to start in surprise as she poked her head inside the room and then left.

Following the end of the war the Gundam pilots had discovered a small problem, that being that at the time all five where under the age of 18 and not legal adults thus requiring a guardian. The government deciding that all of their assets would be frozen until a guardian was established. Tempers flared and chaos ensued as almost every adult in the earth sphere and the colonies Requested to adopt them. In the end, shocking million Lady Une and Treize Kushrenada co-founders of the Preventers Organization requested and received full custody of all five Former Gumdam pilots. Unknown to the press the boys had unanimously chosen the Lady and former General , and where quite pleased when they accepted. They all were immediately relocated to earth just outside the Sanq Kingdom in old London where the main headquarters of the Preventers was to be established. Choosing to move into a small house along with Une and her current boyfriend Treize. Heero, Duo, and Wufei shared one room and Quatre and Trowa another , while Une and Treize turned the attic into a small loft.

During this time Treize entered the room enjoying the familial interaction between the five saviors of the earth. He leaned back against an empty desk and watched their relaxed behavior with a fulfilled smile.

'_This is what our hard won peace is all about. Now these children can just be children. '_

He looked at each of them in turn; Heero had become noticeably taller at 5'11 only Trowa was still taller than him at 6'2. He had also become softer since the war ended. He was still blunt and was never seen without his trusty laptop. _'Frankenstein'_ or _'franky'_ as Duo liked to call it. But he stopped threatening to kill anyone who pissed him off and actually made conversations with more than just grunts and monosyllabic answer. Then Quatre had surprised them all with a winter growth spurt coming out the same hight as Heero. He had also decided to turn over control of his company Winner Inc. to his 29 sisters so he could start college to better understand the company that would one day be his. Wufei had also grown taller just shorter than Quatre at 5'6. He finally was able to grieve for his wife and family and find peace within his soul. Trowa had probably come the farthest out of all the pilots he smiled more laughed and joked openly with his friends and even started his own animal shelter for all the animals displaced and injured during the war and after.

Duo had calmed a lot after the war, he was still a prankster don't let anyone tell you different he just wasn't as gun hoe about destroying everything in his path. Unlike the others Duo remained small for his age 5'2, much to his chagrin.

"Done!" Quatre sang happily. Standing up to hand a large stack of papers to Treize.

"I am as well." Wufei announced simply leaning back on his chair and tossing them to the man with a scowl.

"Mission Complete." Heero said leaving his papers neatly stacked on his desk before walking out the door 'franky' in hand.

"Hn!" Duo growled glaring heatedly at his paper work while flipping through it.

Surprisingly Trowa was regarding his paperwork with much the same hostility as Duo, only staring at the lines of questions with thinly veiled irritation.

"Is there a problem boys," Treize questioned in honest confusion. "it's just cursory information. Name, date of birth, birth location, parents name, schooling, family health …"

At this Duo slammed his hands against the table getting the attention of everyone in the room including Heero who ran back in with a look of mild concern clearly visible on his face. Duo was glaring at Treize with as much of Shinigami's wrath as he could muster. The violet of his eyes sparking with his indignation.

"WELL MAYBE SOME OF US DON'T HAVE THAT INFORMATION!" He yelled to the shock of everyone in the room. "MAYBE SOME OF US WEREN'T BORN INTO HAPPY FAMILY'S! OR DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN OR WHERE WE WERE BORN!!! OR EVEN WHO OUR PARENTS ARE!!!! MAYBE SOME OF US COULDN'T GO TO SCHOOL CAUSE WE WERE TO BUSY TRYING TO SURVIVE!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT THAT!"

And with that final shout Duo stormed from the room and down the hall before anyone could move. Trowa quietly rising from his seat and following. Treize went to collect both their papers only to see one answer filled out on each. NAME: Unknown, for Trowa and NAME: Duo Maxwell…

"Oh Dear," Quatre exclaimed clutching his chest. "both Duo and Trowa are very upset right now, I think it best if we give them some space."

"What was that about?" Treize demanded, both confused and worried.

"Duo was abandoned on L2 Colony when he was and infant. He was raised by street urchins until they all died from the L2 Plague. After that he was taken into an Orphanage run by a priest. All of them the priest the orphans and the sisters died during the beginning of the civil unrest in the colonies they called it 'The Maxwell Church Massacre'. Duo was the only survivor." Heero spat, barely stopping himself from going after his best friend. If Quatre said he needed time, he needed time.

"Trowa has no memory of before he was a Mercenary." Quatre stated sadly also looking towards the direction his friends had disappeared.

Treize paled at this information. While Wufei turned thoughtful as he contemplated this new side to his overly cheerful friend. They all stood in solemn silence unsure of what to do next when Lady Une burst in the door with a frenzied look upon her face five files and six envelopes cluched in her hands.

"Treize! We have a breech!" she shouted thrusting the six envelopes in his face.

Suffering a moment of shock induced brain freeze it took him a minute to discern exactly how this seemingly harmless mail could be cause for a security breech. That was until he read the addresses. He chuckled heartily and straightened out the rather crumpled letters that were addresses just as meticulously as they had been when he first received his. With a smile that would have done Duo proud he handed out the letters to their respective owners each in awe at what was in them. Treize look down to the other three letters in his hand smiling sadly as he read;

_Duo Maxwell_

_Preventers Training Field 2D_

_The Range Row 4_

_Old London, England_

_Trowa Barton_

_New Beginnings Animal House_

_Recovery Wing_

_Old London, England _

The only thing that bothered Treize was the one addressed to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow ^_^ such a warm welcome back **

**I'm glad people like the story so far **

**This is what I have so far… Sorry it so short RL is kicking my butt so I'm experiencing a bit of writers block **

**Well on with the story.**

**While the boys were busy puzzling over how these letters had contained their exact location. Treize took the opportunity to read his own surprisingly thick letter.**

_**Dear Lord Kushrenada**_

_**As you know this war and the muggle war have taken their toll on the wizarding world, and I believe as a graduate of our school you can fully understand the necessity of a good magical education. I am also aware of your status as leader of the new peace keeping muggle forces. So as headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I would officially like to offer you a position on our staff as an interim muggle studies professor . With your experience in the muggle world and your pivotal role in muggle government I know you will be able to open new doors of understanding and acceptance within our young students and possibly thru them their families as well. **_

_**I look forward to your reply. **_

_**which is to be sent before June 28 , AC196**_

_**Severus Snape **_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

'_**Well that was almost straight to the point.' **_**thought**_** Treize . His old headmaster had taken over 7 pages just to welcome him to the school. The rest of the letter contained a syllabus of the school year similar to the previous one but the days were longer and the school year would last the entire year for some due to colony born witches and wizards finally being allowed into the wizarding community. He would have to come up with his own lesson plans. The man knew without thinking that he would take the position, this was a golden opportunity to disperse the old prejudices' of the pure blood wizards. Now he just had to explain this to Midii.**_

"_**Can this Snape person be trusted?" Heero asked still distrusting many people. Treize doubted this paranoia would ever go away. The 01 pilot was holding his letter like a bomb that could explode at the slightest breath. The former General shuttered at the thought of what would have happen if Heero were every to receive a Howler.**_

_**Treize had only know the man briefly as a teenager, having been attending Hogwarts when the dower potions master was only an apprentice. And later again when Voldemorts power was at his greatest. He had been a spy for the order of the phoenix. Yes. Snape could be trusted. The man had endangered everything dear to him for the side of the light.**_

"_**Headmaster Snape is completely trustworthy." Treize declared curious as to why Yuy was more worried about Snape than the fact that he had just been invited to a wizarding academy.**_

_**Treize watches the boys' leave, Quatre fairly bouncing with excitement. Heero was writing a list of thing to take that were not on his school list and most defiantly not allowed in school but he doubted anyone would be able to stop the boy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooo sorry it took me such a long time to updated!!! this story's not dead I promise! This chapter feels a bit awkward to me and the talk didn't go like I thought it would the boys would just not cooperate.

Ah well, til next time, Shadow.

Treize walked the halls of Preventers HQ attempting to locate his high strung girlfriend nodding his head to various officers and visitors. He understood that anonymous letters addressed to high profile former terrorists and military personnel with their exact locations would be cause for concern but she didn't even wait for an explanation before running off in a panic. After about 20 minutes of combing the large office building he finally locating her in the video room going over the most recent video footage.

"dammit I just can't figure out when the letters arrived!" Une shouted slamming her fists down on the control panel in frustration.

Treize walked up behind her brushing the hair away from her neck to lay a soft kiss there before wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace.

"Be calm Midii." he soothed "There was no security breach." before she could open her mouth to object he continued. "…even if we had lived in the middle of nowhere and no one knew where we were those letters would have found their way to us regardless."

"I don't understand sir?"

"That's the way it works. Magic I mean…" Une turned to regard the former general with a look that seemed to imply 'I've got the best psychiatrist in the world at my beck and call, you better not be serious.' with hand on her hips the scariest woman in the earth sphere uttered one word with all the authority of the queen of Sanq herself.

"Explain."

One hour and one slap later Une stood ramrod straight examining the mug she had just thrown at Treize's head then seen repaired in an instant right before her eyes.

"This is far more important than a security breach. Why have we not even notice the presence of a completely separate society existing within our own? A major hub of which exists in this very city!?"

"They've had centuries to perfect the art of hiding, Midii" he sighed rubbing the left side of his face to try and stop the throbbing caused by Midii's slap.

"So let me get this straight." Une declared her anger clear on her face one hand on her hip the other waving the mug around like she wanted to throw it again. (and secretly she did. ) '_that was so cool!' _inner-Une squealed_ ' was too angry to watch very carefully earlier I'll throw it again later.'_ "They contacted you," here she uses the mug to point at the letter in his hand. "in order to offer you a teaching position in one of their prestigious schools. And your accepting it?" Treize nodded his head nervously. " and on top of that all five of the boys received invitations to attend the same school?" another nod and a cringed seeing his super vicious girlfriends fists clench. "and where exactly does that leave me?!"

"Um…well…you…uh…you see muggles are not allowed in Hogwarts…" Treize finished lamely

"Well I suggest when you send that reply you make that headmaster understand that he WILL be making an exception."

"….Yes dear."

*crash*

"did you have to do that? _Repairo_."

"Squee!!!!"

* * *

Duo knew he overreacted, knew Treize didn't deserve to be yelled at, no one aside from Heero and maybe Trowa knew about his past. He had almost told Quatre but the blonde would have smothered Duo in concern. Not something he was very comfortable with. His past had always been a sore point and never open to discussion. He had spent many a sleepless night wondering who his parents were. whether they had loved him or had just abandoned him on L2 like trash. He had tried throughout the war to find even a single trace of his family but he couldn't even locate a distant cousin. This citizen paperwork was just another reminder of all the things he didn't have. In irritation Duo emptied another clip into the practice target. He looked down at the gun in his hand and the near perfect marks on the score board wondering what person would want a murderer like him for a son anyway.

"I need some comfort food." he moaned throwing himself down on the cleaning bench and going through the mind numbing process of cleaning his gun.

Walking out of the Preventer compound and tucking his braid beneath his collar Duo began walking in the direction his favorite lunch spot, Tsang Pho. _'Nothing like a massive bowl of beef broth and thinly sliced meats, Jalapenos, bean sprouts, cilantro, siriacha sauce and hoisin to make you forget all your worries.' pushing open the door Duo enjoyed that moment when you go from uncomfortable heat to refreshing air conditioning. He looked up at the ceiling when he cleared the door noticing that Mrs. Tsang had put up the colored glass chimes for summer and put away the softer bell chimes she'd had up for spring._

"_A 1 with meatballs and a mango boba, right? Asked Heero._

"_how do you do that?" Duo asked still irritated but glad that his best friend was there. Heero smiled a little balancing two bowls of steamy comfort food on a tray and shrugging in the direction of a free table. Duo grabbed the drinks off the counter nodding his head at Mr. Tsang and walking over to Heero._

"_Sorry…"_

"_Don't apologies to me, save it for Kushrenada and eat your food. You look pathetic." Heero looked up from his plate of spring rolls long enough to assure Duo he meant well._

"_yes mother." Duo said sarcastically before digging into his food._

_After their meal Duo and Heero decided to return to the house instead of Preventers HQ. It was a comfortable little house about 2 kilometers from HQ nestled between equally small homes and shops. Their home shared a wall with a bakery and the home of a young Day Trader with a narrow alleyway to the back. Duo liked to enter through the front door, it made him feel good to not have to sneak into a house for once. Heero on the other hand liked to go in through the back door manly to keep from having his back to the street but also because he feed the alley cats everyday. Though Trowa always says that their not alley cats if they return to you everyday so Heero Tagged and collared every cat that he feed and let them come and go in the house as they pleased this made Trowa Heero and Quatre happy so no one has questioned it yet and the cats are very affectionate to everyone especially Treize who is unfortunately slightly allergic. Today they both went in through the back because Duo didn't feel up to chatting with the bakers daughter like he normally would after work._

"_Hello Tinkerbell, hello Caspian." Duo said bending down to pet the most domesticated of Heero's cats. "I think 'Tink' might be preggers?" Duo said noticing the bulging belly on the normally thin cat._

"_Trowa says she's due in another 4 weeks. Wendy's probably the father…" Heero answered refreshing the many food dishes and water trays._

"_Told you Wendy was a boy." Duo said a smile breaking the corners of his lips._

"_Yes, you did." Heero replied rolling his eyes in amusement and making his way upstairs; Caspian and the newly named Dib following on his heels. Duo looked up at Heero and saw that the set in his shoulders was the one usually seen pre-mission and before long and awkward talks. Sighing he followed the Perfect soldier and his procession of cats up the stairs and into their room which was once two disgustingly floral print bedrooms and an equally floral bathroom until the boys decided to rip down all the walls and turn it one large studio flat with a hallway leading to the attic. Heero moved towards his bed which sat right behind the door positioned the farthest from the windows and in the most advantageous position in case of attack. He then had to clear a space so he could sit down and lean against the headboard because his bed was a mess of cats in every breed and color lounging all over its surface. While Duo crossed the room to his own bed right beside a set of bay windows that lead to the balcony and just plopped down face first into its springy surface. Nero, Duo's favorite cat jumped up and began to nuzzle his head before climbing onto his back and slipping into a steady purr._

"_So what's really bothering you?" Heero started never one for beating around the bush . Duo really like that about him. that's why when ever he had a problem he'd talk to Heero or vise-versa, neither one had ever been good with tact, that's why all the diplomacy had been left to Quatre._

"……_."_

"_Duo." Heero warned glaring in the direction of Duo's head._

"_The DNA scan." Duo rushed feeling a little stupid to be freaking out over a little blood in a tube._

"_Hn."_

"…_what if they don't find anyone…. Oh god what if they do?!" Duo jumped up earning a disgruntled hiss from Nero who relocated to Wu Fei's empty bed._

"_Duo you can't predict the future. Just let it be and deal with it when you come to it. Isn't that what you always do?" Duo found it strange that no matter how many times he says the exact same thing to himself it always sounds a lot more believable coming from Heero._

"_thanks Hee-chan." Duo said a renewed smile on his face as laid back down throwing his pillow in Heero's general direction. An "Ooof!" the only sound to confirm a strike._

"_Get some sleep Duo, I'll wake you at dinner." Heero answered throwing the pillow back with equal accuracy. A strangled giggle his only reply before soft snores filled the air. Pulling his laptop out of his bag Heero began to search for all the information he could on this mysterious Wizarding World._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own. JK has the HP-verse and Bandai is hording the GW-verse.

**Title:** Unknown Heirs

**Summary:** Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story.

**Warnings:** AU, set in After Colony era, NO Endless Waltz, OC's, Mpreg, implied Yaoi, Language.

**Chapter Notes:** More letters and dinner.

**Author Notes: **How embarrassing, over a year and no update. I am apologetic...ish. I had the grand-daddy of all blocks on my story. After a polite PM from Angelcat248. (please be a dear and put down the pitch fork and back away from the author.) I tweaked it a bit and I think I can start this beast again. I can't promise that the updates will be quick as I have a horribly habit of spazzing out on such promises, but I wont give up on this fic. Please don't you give up on it either.

* * *

Duo woke hours later to the smell of baking bread and an annoying tapping noise coming from the bay window. _'5 more minutes Wu...'_ He thought, rolling over and shoving his head underneath his pillow. When the tapping turned into the sound of nails on glass, flapping wings and screeching Duo wondered if Treize would mind if he shot every bird from here to Surrey.

"Shut-up stupid bird! Go away!" Duo shouted in frustration after 10 minutes of the pesky birds noises. He sat up on the bed and flung his pillow at where he thought the bird might be with his eyes still closed with sleep. The sound of the pillow hitting glass silenced the bird and Duo flopped back onto the bed prepared to drift off for a few more minutes, but the sound of window latch opening had Duo coming awake with a jerk as his eyes snapping open and he rolled off the bed. He grabbed the snub nosed revolver he kept in his bedside drawer and aimed it at the now open window.

"What the He-ell?" Duo whispered to the empty room, trying and failing to find the intruder he knew should be somewhere in the space. A flutter of wings above his head had him looking up just as a large brown owl dropped a thick rectangular envelope on his head. The owl flew low and cuffed Duo upside the head before leaving through the open window with a indignant ruffling of wings. "Okay...not the strangest thing to happen to me, but pretty close." He muttered to himself as he scanned the room again and finding nothing wrong closed and re-latched the window before returning his gun to the drawer.

He grabbed the envelope that had slid under the bed after hitting his head and sat at his desk turning it in his hands to see if anything moved in it. When he determined that it was in fact just paper he finally read the address line. His breath caught and he began to search the room anew when he read the envelope was addressed to:

_Duo Maxwell_

_2nd Floor Loft_

_#15 Grimmauld Place_

_Old London, England_

With trembling hands he retrieved one of his throwing knives from his boots and carefully broke the strange seal on the back._ 'I didn't even know they made wax seals anymore.'_ The paper inside was thick and smooth and a creamy beige color.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Severus Snape (Order of Merlin: First Class, Potions Master and Defense Master)_

_Dear Mr. Maxwell_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_As a colony born student you will have the option to take the year round course or the standard 9 month term. Your aptitude in all subjects will be tested 1 month into term to decide your year placement._

_Your Sincerely._

_Remus Lupin,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_P.S. Students 13 years and older are allowed access to the local wizarding village of Hogsmeade. Please have Parent or Guardian sign the enclosed form._

If this joke hadn't gone far enough, behind the bogus letter was several lists of questionable text and supplies.

_Uniform:  
All students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

Set Books:  
All colony students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grades One thru Seven) by Miranda Goshawk  
Achievements in Charming

_Quintessence: A Quest_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_Intermediate Transfiguration_

_Guide to Advanced Transfiguration  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Advanced Potion Making by Libatius Borage  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

_Confronting the Faceless_

_(Elective and Extra-Curricular Texts and Supplies can be ordered at a later date)_

_(All Unneeded equipment may be returned for credit after assessment period.)_

Other Equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

_(Other pets may be allowed with permission from the Headmaster and students Head of House)_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS (11years old and under) ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Duo put the stack of paper down and pushed it away from himself. _'Who did these people think they were fooling? What was the point of this garbage anyway?'_ As much as Duo would have loved for it to be true Father Maxwell and Sister Helen had assured him that magic Did. Not. Exist.

DUO! DINNER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE WINNER EATS IT AL-OW! KUSO WINNER! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Duo giggled to himself as the sounds of Quatre and Wufei fighting drifted up to him. He dumped the strange letter in the trashcan believing it to be a hoax and made his way downstairs to join the others for dinner.

Dinner was an awkward affair for Duo and Treize as well. While Duo was fretting over how to apologize to Treize for his outburst, Treize was trying to find the right way to tell his boys that they had gotten DNA matches on ALL 5 of them. Living relative that had only just recently registered in the Earth Sphere Database.

"Treize I-" "Boys-" Both started to speak at the same time. Treize smiled calmly. "You first Duo." Duo blushed now having the attention of the entire table. "Um...mmn, uh, yeah... m'sry reis..." he muttered out.

"Try saying it in English this time Duo." Heero said, looking Duo in the eye then going back to his salad without a care for his brothers embarrassment. Duo tried to Death Glare Heero but didn't get so much as a twitch from the teen. With a heavy sigh he turned back to Treize. "I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning Treize, it was uncalled for and very rude. It wont happen again." By the time he was finished he was back to looking at his uneaten dinner.

A hearty laugh from Treize had his head snapping back up. "Honestly Duo, I would be surprised if it didn't happen again. You ARE a teenager after all, emotional outbursts are par for course." Duo felt the sick turning his stomach subside, his peas suddenly looked a lot more appetizing. "So we're good?"

"Yes Duo, we are good." his guilty conscience cleared Duo dug into his food with gusto. The other four boys also returned to their meals instead of just pretending to eat. "Okay, now it's your turn. What were you going to say earlier?" It was now Treize's turn to feel uncomfortable. Would this announcement destroy the peaceful atmosphere that had just returned or make it better? A hand grabbed his beneath the table and squeezed reassuringly.

"Boys I've got some news for you. The first scan of the Reconstruction Database just came in and the results are right here." He held up the stack of folders Une had been carrying earlier and handed one to each boy. "You can open them at your leisure and if you have any question me or Midii will try to answer them for you."

All of the boys quickly finished their meals and tore open the manila folders flipping through the papers within. Quatre was the first to speak. "Wow I have an Uncle! And a cousin too! They live here in England!" the bubbly blonde exclaimed. He read further down the paper and his eyes widened in surprise. "Treize, Midii did either of you read these before you gave them to us?" Quatre's cautious tone sent a chill down Treize's spine. "No. Why?" he asked quietly. Quatre just wordlessly handed him his papers and pointed to a section marked; Known Relations.

_Known Relations:_

_Iria Winner (33) (Location: L4)_

_Treize Kushrenada (26) (Location:Classified)_

_Heero Yuy (16) born Heero Lowe (Location: Classified)_

_Duo Maxwell (15) born Chara S. Snape (Location: Classified)_

Treize could not believe it. With a quick flick of his wand everyone's papers were now in his hands. Wufei who had grown up watching his family preform magic that he was told he would never learn, merely scowled at Treize and waited to see what the man's explanation was for taking his papers when he had only just read that his father, whom he never got to meet, was alive and well and he now had a pretty good idea where he was too.

Heero, Trowa, and Quatre who had only just heard of the magical world were astounded and slightly shaken by the display. (And by 'slightly shaken' I mean that all had weapons drawn and were looking around the room in confusion.) Duo on the other hand was continuing to stare into the space where the papers once were. Unsettled by his reaction Treize began reading through the files.

_Name: Wufei Chang_

_Age:17_

_DOB: 12/19/179_

_Mother: Su Lin Chang (35) (Deceased)_

_Father: Remus Lupin (36) (Location: Unknown)_

"...Lupin? As in the Order member and current Deputy Headmaster Lupin?" He muttered to himself.

_Other Living Relations:_

_Cho Chang (16) (Location: Scotland)_

_Known Relations:_

_NONE._

_NO OTHER MATCHES._

_Name: Heero Yuy born Heero Lowe_

_Age:16_

_DOB: 04/04/180_

_Mother: Sumeri Lowe (37) (location: Classified)_

_Father: Regulus A. Black (19) (Deceased)_

Treize didn't even know what to say about that one. He had met Sirius Black at a few informal Order meetings when he had wanted to be an Auror and had heard how his younger brother Regulus had joined the Death Eaters straight out of school then disappeared completely afterward.

_Other Living Relations:_

_Odin Lowe (35) (Location: Classified)_

_Sirius O. Black (36) (Location: Old London, England)_

_Duo Maxwell (15) (Location: Classified)_

_Andromeda Tonks (45) (Location: Old London, England)_

_Narcissa Malfoy (43) (Location: Wiltshire, England)_

_Treize Kushrenada (26) (Location: Classified)_

_Nymphadora Tonks (23) (Location: Old London, England)_

_Draco L. Malfoy (15) (Wiltshire, England)_

_Known Relations:_

_Odin Lowe (35) (Location: Classified)_

_Duo Maxwell (15) (Location: Classified)_

_Treize Kushrenada (26) (Location: Classified)_

_NO OTHER MATCHES FOUND._

_Name: Quatre Winner_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: 08/25/178_

_Mother:Quatrine Malfoy (34) (Deceased)_

_Father: Zayeed Winner (60) (Deceased)_

_Siblings: (+20 See Next Page)_

_Other Living Relations:_

_Lucius Malfoy (40) (Location: Wiltshire, England)_

_Draco Malfoy (15) (Location: Wiltshire, England)_

_Known Relations:_

_Iria Winner (33) (Location: L4)_

_Treize Kushrenada (26) (Location:Classified)_

_Heero Yuy (16) born Heero Lowe (Location: Classified)_

_Duo Maxwell (15) born Chara S. Snape (Location: Classified)_

_NO OTHER MATCHES FOUND._

_Name: Trowa Barton born Trinton Bloom_

_Age: 18_

_DOB: 06/20/177_

_Mother: Marion Bloom (26) (Deceased)_

_Father: Peter Pettigrew (36) (Location: Azkaban, North Sea)_

_Siblings: Catherine Bloom (18) (Location: Moscow, Russia)_

_Half- Siblings: Sandra Temple (1) (Deceased)_

_Aurdus Crew (3) (Deceased)_

_Ilium Prewitt (7) (Deceased)_

_Fredrick Noventa (2 mo) (Deceased)_

_Gwen Fellows (1) (Deceased)_

Treize felt the bile rise in his throat_. 'All those children.'_ He could not compare the timid man he had always seen by the Potter Heirs side with such a monster as this.

_Other Living Relations:_

_NONE._

_Known Relations:_

_Catherine Bloom (18) (Location: Moscow, Russia)_

_NO OTHER MATCHES FOUND._

_Name: Duo Maxwell born *Chara Sirius Snape_

_Age: 15_

_DOB: 09/01/181_

_Mother:Unknown (DNA ERROR)_

_Father: Sirius O. Black (36) (Location: Old London, England)_

Shock and amusement were waring inside of Treize. _'Magic.'_ He thought, with a rueful shake of his head._ 'I've only ever known of one Snape, but I have never seen Sirius Black and Severus Snape in the same room for more than 5 minutes with out trying to hex each other. Could they really be Duo's Parents?"_

_Other Living Relations:_

_Tobias Snape (57) (Location: Little Whining, Surrey)_

_Heero Yuy (16) (Location: Classified)_

_Andromeda Tonks (45) (Location: Old London, England)_

_Narcissa Malfoy (43) (Location: Wiltshire, England)_

_Treize Kushrenada (26) (Location: Classified)_

_Nymphadora Tonks (23) (Location: Old London, England)_

_Draco L. Malfoy (15) (Wiltshire, England)_

_Known Relations:_

_Heero Yuy (16) (Location: Classified)_

_Treize Kushrenada (26) (Location: Classified)_

_NO OTHER MATCHES FOUND._

The harsh scraping of wood against wood. Brought Treize's attention to the now empty dining room. "Where is everybody?" he asked the empty room. "Looking for Duo. He ran off after you started reading." Treize sighed heavily and turned to Une. "Midii, what are we going to do? I don't want our boys hurt if their wizarding relative refuse them." Une sat down in Treize's lap and laid her head on top of his. "Who could not want them Treize?"

**MORE A/N's and THANK YOU's:** Dun, dun, dun. I know the pairings are a little odd but in my head they sounded neat. Since old Voldi-shorts is dead I'm wondering if you want me to bring in a new enemy to face or have this story be more of a 'get to know you' kind of fic. I'll put up a poll on my author page and see what you think.

*Chara is a star in the Canes Venatici (The Hunting Dogs) constellation it means "Joy"

And a thank you shout-out to my reviewers: JD, gundamligerzero, Serenity Rayne, blondedancer768, laesk, CordealMaxwellValentine, Ginastar, Yamiyugi23, nebelkind, loretta537, lovealwayshopes, Makurayami Ookami (who reviewed all THREE of my chapters), and Luiz4200


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own. JK has the HP-verse and Bandai is hording the GW-verse.

**Title:** Unknown Heirs

**Summary:** Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story.

**Warnings:** AU, set in After Colony era, NO Endless Waltz, OC's, Mpreg, implied Yaoi, Language.

**Chapter Notes:** The truth. What was lost is found.

**Author Notes: **Oh no! Duo wasn't supposed to do that. That Boy! He's behaving like an angst-y teenager...oh wait I guess I should have expected that. Yes the family relations are a bit confusing. Um, well Duo and Heero are cousins, easy. They are both Quatre's 2nd Cousins thru Narcissa's marriage to Lucius, and I made Treize's mother a Black. Narcissa's cousin to be precise, making him Duo and Heero's 3rd Cousin (I think.) and Quatre's 2nd Cousin.

* * *

_'Run. Run. Run.' _Duo though over and over. _'Just got to run. Run. Run. His father was alive! He had a father. The man lived right here in Old London. So close.'_ They had only been living here for a year; it was a medium sized city which had shrunk some what after the war had ended. Duo was sick with the realization that he could have already met his father and he wouldn't even know. "DUO!" He picked up speed and turned down an alley at random. _'Hide. Hide. Hide.'_ His years on L2 made navigating the twists and turns of the Old London alleys child's play.

Ducking corners and jumping fences, he heard the voices of his friends fade away with every step he took. His friends. His brothers. His family. Literally in some cases now. _'Me and Heero, our dad's were brothers. Wow.'_ Duo felt like crying did his parents not want him? Was that why he was left on L2? Was he a mistake? And his last name, Snape. He was sure he had heard it somewhere before and recently too. Right when he thought he might be getting lost Duo emerged from the alley near a busy intersection filled with shops and flats.

He slowed to a walk and lost himself amongst the crowd. Something he and his brothers found difficult after their photos had been leaked to the press. His thoughts wondered back to the paper he had read only minutes ago. Chara S. Snape. That was the name he was born with. Funny that he was names for one of the stars he lived amongst. But his name was not the same as his father's, was it his mothers name? Was she even still alive? _'There was another Snape on the form,'_ He thought, _'Maybe I can ask them. Surrey is a lot smaller than Old London.'_ With that thought in mind he went looking for a bus station that ran in that direction. After over an hour of reading bus signs and asking a rather awed police officer Duo finally found the proper station at Charing Cross Road and sat in the rapidly approaching dusk to wait for the next bus to take him to Surrey.

Duo felt a chill run down his back that he only felt when he was being watched. The feeling of eyes on his back was growing stronger making him straightened up trying to find the location of the one who was watching him. _'There.'_ He thought watching a tall aristocratic blonde stare at him once again then turn into a run down bar and inn. The flash of a familiar pair of white pants, _'Wufei.'_ had Duo carefully rising and following after the blonde man. _'Curiosity killed the cat, I'd like to see it try and kill death.'_ he thought slipping into the bar called the Leaky Cauldron just as he spotted Quatre and Heero in the crowd of pedestrians.

The inside of the building was dim and smokey. There was a smell of foreign spices that was heavy and cloying and seemed to cover everything with a physical layer of dirt and grime. The people seated around the room were like none he had ever seen. Strange clothing and hats shrouded by heavy woolen cloaks. At the bar stood an aged man with too little hair and teeth cleaning a cup that looked like it hadn't seen a sick in at least a century. Catching sight of Duo he smiled a gummy grin and said, "Hogwarts?" Recalling the strange letter he thought to be a joke he nodded dumbly and obediently followed the man to an empty courtyard.

"Colony-born, are ye?" The man asked, walking up to a waste bin and removing a long thin stick from his pocket. _'Treize had one of those.'_ he thought with narrowed eyes. "Names' Tom, been getting a lot of your lot threw 'ere past few days. It's about time the Ministry allowed you kids to get schooling like you deserve. It's all thanks to Headmaster Snape, that is." The man continued tapping several bricks before moving away.

"Snape?" Duo thought he might faint, '_It couldn't be that easy.'_ "Yeah Headmaster Severus Snape, war hero and spy during the second Wizarding War. No doubt you'll learn about him when you get to Hogwarts. Off you go now." Tom was now pushing Duo through an archway he was positive hadn't been there before. "Thanks." Duo murmured as the wall reformed right before his eyes. "Probably shouldn't have thrown that letter away then." he sighed.

With no way out he turned to take in the market he was now in. Colorful stalls over flowing with unusual wares were bartered over by equally colorful people. Looking into shop windows Duo was shocked to see quite a few things floating on their own trailing after people waving sticks like the one he'd seen Treize and the bartender Tom use.

"You are out late. Are you lost young man?" said a smooth voice to his right startling him from where he had been watching a large group of red-heads shopping in a joke shop. He looked over to see the man who had been watching him earlier looking at him politely. "Ah...I need to get my supplies but I don't have my list." He said. Though not necessarily a lie it wasn't exactly the truth either. He tried to look beyond the man for the nearest exit. "I haven't seen you before, you must be one of the colony-born students. Have you changed over your money yet?" he asked looking like he couldn't care less but was in someway obligated to ask.

"No." Duo answered curious as to what sort of money system wizards had. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go Mister?" The man sighed heavily and looked pointedly at Duo. "Come along then, why don't you go and fetch your parents so they may change your money over?" Duo reigned in the small burst of anger and hurt he always felt when people asked about his parents. "I'm an orphan mister, I keep track of my own finances." _'Well I didn't have parents up until a few hours ago. They probably don't want me anyway.'_ The man raised one pencil thin brow and continued speaking as if he had not asked the question at all "It would be wise then to open an account with the Goblins at Gringotts, that is the wizarding bank, as the conversion fee is quite draining on ones funds after a while." Duo trailed after the man sure that eventually he'd follow someone who actually meant him harm but he was too curious to care.

The blonde man had an air of power and influence about him that reminded Duo of Quatre. He navigated the alley as if he knew all it's secrets, quickly turning to avoid the larger groups and cutting thru stores to avoid the more congested parts of the alley. Duo couldn't help but noticed that many of the people in the alley were glaring or avoiding the man or spitting on the ground as he walked by. The man was either ignoring them or was oblivious to them but by the minute clenching of the man's jaw he guessed it was the former. Duo mentally applauded the man for not reacting, something that took Duo many years and a few good beatings to remember.

"Excuse me for asking Mister, but who are you?" They had just reached to steps of an ancient roman-style white building. The man turned again regarding him coolly before answering. "I am Lucius Malfoy, Charms Professor and Head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

Severus Snape stared down at the plain manila envelope sitting atop his desk, it was completely out of place, surrounded as it was by large piles of scrolls and discarded quills, and he hated it. When the new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, the name alone was enough to have him rolling his eyes, announced that the magical community would be required to participate in the muggle run Family Reconstruction Database. Severus had almost hex the man on principal alone. _'How could he suggest such a thing knowing about what happened.'_ Severus felt his heart breaking all over again as he recalled the little bundle of joy he had only known for a year before his child had been snatched away and lost by that bastard Pettigrew.

The years after had been hard, especially when he had thought his child's own father had been the one to kill him. Two years ago when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban Severus only had revenge on his mind. Revenge for the child he lost and revenge against the man he thought had loved him. To learn that he had been innocent was a harsh blow made harder by the fact that they still had no idea what happened to their child. And now Arthur had the gall to make him fill out that bloody paperwork and see in black and white the name of his dead son and no one else. _'He was the only family I had left.'_

Only those in Dumbledore's inner circle even knew that he had, had a son, the fact that he had been the one to carry his child, guaranteed that. He blushed when he remembered getting drunk after his male-pregnancy potion had been rejected by the potioneers board and how he had drank the potion when he had run out of alcohol at home then went to the Leaky Cauldron and drank some more. Waking up in bed with Sirius Bloody Black and a hangover that could have killed Voldemort had not been the highlight of his day. Neither had the morning sickness that had started two-months later. The only on he had told had been his best friend and surrogate older brother Lucius Malfoy. It had been hard to disguise his pregnancy, but Severus always felt a small jolt of happiness as he remembered what had followed his child's conception and it's discovery._ 'Sirius.' _

As if summoned by his thoughts the dog animagus walked into Severus' office and hugged his lover from behind. He took comfort in the familiar weight at his back and smile. It had taken them three long years to reconcile their relationship and they still had many difficulties to work through. "Are you going to open it or just stare at it and hope it catches fire?" Severus looked behind him at the man staring sadly at the envelope. "I believe you already did that." he answered removing the arms from around him.

Their relationship had stared so badly it was hard to believe that they were as close as they were now. Hating each other all through their Hogwarts years and for sometime after, then the drunken tryst that had lead to Severus' pregnancy, Sirius' devotion after he learned of it and the loving relationship that had developed around their unborn child. That first year they spent together as a family was one of the happiest in Severus' life. To later have to walk into Azkaban demanding his son and have Sirius only mutter. "No. Gone. Sorry. So Sorry. All my fault. Gone." Severus had had to be pulled away screaming from Sirius' cell.

Pulling the envelope towards them Severus let out a shaky breath as he broke the seal and pulled out the single sheet of paper within. A comforting trill came from the late Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes.

_Name: Severus T. Snape_

_Age: 35_

_DOB: 02/09/161_

_Mother: Eileen Snape (37) (Deceased)_

_Father: Tobias Snape (57) (Location: Little Whining, Surrey)_

_Children: Duo Maxwell (15) (Location: Classified)_

Severus got no further than that. The paper slipped through his fingers and fluttered to the ground. The pervasive silences meant that he wasn't the only one to realize what this meant. "He's...alive?" Sirius' pained question brought the tears that Severus was trying to hold back to his eyes. "Our baby is alive."

A strangled sob tore it's way out of Sirius' throat. Severus brought the sobbing man into his arms both of them curled around one another as they cried tears of joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own. JK has the HP-verse and Bandai is hording the GW-verse.

**Title:** Unknown Heirs

**Summary:** Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story.

**Warnings:** AU, set in After Colony era, NO Endless Waltz, OC's, Mpreg, implied Yaoi, Language.

**Chapter Notes:** Certain people realize Duo should never be allowed to shop unsupervised.

**Author Notes: **As always THANK YOU to everyone who is reading my stories. EXTRA THANK YOU's to everyone who reviews them. This is my first attempt at writing a universal POV is it coming out alright? And just remember to feed the author. Reviews give me the energy to type more.

Savage Amazon: This chapter did not want to end. I will try to make them longer in the future. I hope you enjoy it.

Cybertora: First thank you for kind review! Next, the part with the ages didn't come out as clear as I wanted it to, sorry. The ages of the dead are the ages that they died at. I figured Eileen was the same age as Tobias making them 21 or 22 at his birth, making Severus 13 or 14 when she died. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

"_Excuse me for asking Mister, but who are you?" They had just reached to steps of an ancient roman-style white building. The man turned again regarding him coolly before answering. "I am Lucius Malfoy, Charms Professor and Head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

END CHAPTER 5

_'Uh oh, teacher.'_ Duo thought. His first instinct was to shout, "I DIDN'T DO IT!" then try to figure out exactly what it was that he didn't do. _'Tee-peed his office? No. Rearranged his classroom? No. Stole his car? No. Do wizards even have cars? Wait! I just met the guy, I haven't done anything to him yet.'_ "Oh, cool." was what he finally said schooling his face and trying to appear suitably impressed with the man, Lucius', long title.

Lucius watched in amusement and concern as the young boys eyes slowly widened, like the Weasley twins after getting caught in the middle of a prank. The look morphed into a sly calculating glare, before the boys face went completely blank. "Oh, cool." Lucius felt his eyebrows raise. "Cool indeed." he answered watching as an easy grin quickly bloomed on the boys face.

There was something achingly familiar about the boy that he could not place, _'His eyes perhaps.'_ he thought, a lighter shade of violet then Severus but very much alike. _'If Chara had lived he would surely look similar to this boy.' _Lucius grimaced as he felt the old pain that always came up when he thought of his long dead Godson. "You okay buddy?" the boy asked bringing him back to the present.

"Yes, thank you. But please refer to me as Professor Malfoy or Sir as I will soon be one of your instructors." Lucius almost laughed out loud when it looked as though the boy had swallowed several lemons. "Kay, Professor." he answered frowning at his boots. "While we are on the subject of names, what would yours be?" the boy looked momentarily frustrated before he answered. "Ah, well I didn't know what my parents called me when I was born but my name now is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." he said with a slightly manic grin putting out his hand for Lucius to shake. Taking the small hand in his own and giving it a firm shake Lucius turned back toward the bank and said. "Well then, let us proceed to the bank Mr. Maxwell, as I have an appointment to keep."

The blonde aristocrat gracefully ascended the stairs and walked past the goblin guards with a respectful nod. "Is that a warning or a challenge? 'cause it sure sounds like your asking some one to try it if you ask me." the Maxwell boy announced to an affronted goblin pointing to the centuries old warning against thieves as though it had insulted him. 'Bloody Hell! It's like another Sirius Black or Weasley spawn. And the staff had only just started celebrating the final year of those Weasley terrors. Lucius dropped his head into his hands less he try to strangle the ignorant whelp. "Forgive his arrogance Master Goblin he is new to our world and histories." He said grabbing Duo by his forearm and dragging him up to the nearest empty counter. "Was that bad?" Duo asked sounding amused while trying to come off as sheepish. "Well, it was not good." Lucius conceded. "You may not be allowed back here without an escort." Lucius sighed and thought he might need a fire whiskey and a headache draught after today.

When they approached the counter Duo recalled that the Professor said he had an appointment later and felt bad for taking up the man's time. "You know, I should be fine from here I think, you should go so you don't miss your meeting or whatever." Even though he didn't know what he actually needed he figured that now that he had calmed down he could just head home, fish the letter out of the trash and head back here tomorrow.

"Nonsense, child. It is my responsibility to ensure your introduction to the wizarding world is a smooth one. Besides my appointment is just a staff meeting with the Headmaster and the bloody arse can wait. He always tells us to make the students our top priority." Duo started a bit at the mention of the Headmaster having forgotten about the man while exploring the shops. This would be a good opportunity to figure out if the guy had any female relatives. "Okay. As long as you won't get in trouble." he said. "Can I help you Gentlemen?" a stern looking goblin said from behind the counter.

Duo stared in wonder at the creature thinking that perhaps Doc J and G were goblins too or maybe some sort of goblin human hybrid. The goblins leathery wrinkled skin and too large nose had him looking over his shoulder expecting to see the two dead men standing behind him with another mission. _'No. No more missions. Never again.' _he thought, shaking the memory from his head. "I need to open up and account for myself and change over...Professor about how much money do I need to get my supplies?" Duo directed at Lucius. "About a hundred Galleons." he answered. "So I need to change over about a hundred Galleons from alliance credits to wizard money... that all I need I think?" He said looking back at Lucius with a silent question. "Mr. Maxwell will be requiring a Lineage Spell as well to ensure he doesn't have any other funds in his name." Duo shrugged not seeing the need but went along with it anyway. _'Teacher knows best and all that.'_

The goblin quickly went about setting up Duo's new account transferring half of his Alliance funds into his new one and handing him an ornate gold key. "Keep that some place safe Mr. Maxwell." Lucius said, trying to impress upon the boy the importance of his request with his tone of voice. While Duo was putting his key away in a hidden pocket in his pants Lucius received a Patronus message from Sirius saying the staff meeting had been canceled. The man sounded agitated and even his large bear-like Patronus seemed unsettled. _'Had something happened to Severus?'_ As much as he wanted to ask he figured that if it was important he would have been told. For the Lineage Spell Duo and Lucius were brought to an empty room and told to wait until a wizard could come to assist them. Duo took this as his chance to ask about the Headmaster. "So, this Headmaster. Does he have any sisters?" Not the smoothest way to get information but with so much new information Duo wasn't feeling at his best right now.

Lucius was curious about the boys interest in Severus but also cautious about his intentions. Where just after the war ended everyone wanted the Slytherin thrown in Azkaban or Kissed, after it was revealed that he was a spy working under Dumbledore and an integral part of the reason Voldemort was finally destroyed for good, many people were now attempting to gain his favor and attention. "No. Severus has no siblings. From what I remember the last seven generations of Snapes' have all been only children." Lucius was even more curious at the boys dejected look. "Is Snape a very common name?" the boy asked, quietly staring at the door to the room with a vacant look. Lucius was beginning to have a foreboding feeling about the boys line of questions. "No. As far as I know Severus and his father are the only Snapes' left in England. What if I may ask is your interest in the Snape family name, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo looked over at the man feeling lost and alone in the fact that he had already reached a dead end in searching for his mother. He decided to tell the man only that he had recently learned that one of his parents were alive but he didn't know their location. Another half-truth but Duo wasn't sure he was ready to tell anyone, let alone an almost complete stranger about the fact that even the FRD couldn't find his mother and all he had to go on was a recently learned last name. But before he could the door opened and a tall red-headed man stumbled into the room. "Is red hair common in wizards professor? 'cause I saw a whole herd of them in the alley earlier." Duo whispered. The blonde man snorted and a sort of half grin stole over his face. "What with the way Weasley breeds I wouldn't be surprised if this one was related to the lot of them." was all Lucius replied. _'What's a Weasley?' _Duo thought as the young man quickly straightened and collected several items he had dropped in his fall. "Sorry 'bout that got hit with a tripping jinx while trying to disarm a cursed candelabra."

Catching sight of the Professor Duo could see the red-heads expression darken. "Professor Malfoy." he greeted flatly. "And you would be?" Lucius countered amused by the boys hostility. "Charlie Weasley." the younger man said as if daring the other to make something of it. "And I'm Duo Maxwell! Now that we've all been introduced lets get this over with." Duo said bouncing around the two with a chipper expression on his face when in fact he just wanted to diffuse the situation before a fight started. While Charlie bought the act right away Lucius on the other hand noticed the boys discomfiture with the escalating hostilities and wondered if his home had been affected by the muggle war in space.

"Right well, ah, Maxwell was it? What I'm going to have you do is hold your hand, left or right it doesn't matter, over this," Here he placed a wide rimmed shallow bowl on a newly conjured table. "And I will pour some of this," Here he retrieved a slim glass tube filled with a florescent yellow liquid from his pocket and set it on the table as well. "over your hand and the rest into the bowl, you will have to add at least two drops of blood to the dish after the potion absorbs, then I will cast the Lineage Spell and pour the liquid onto this box." He placed an ornate box on the table and opened it to show that all that was inside was a blank sheet of parchment. "The second half of the spell will be cast on the box and if you have any extra holding in our bank they will be written on that paper and the key to any vaults you own will appear in there as well."

Duo felt doubtful about the procedure but when he was prompted he held his hand over the dish and watched as Charlie unsealed the tube and poured the medicinal smelling liquid over his hand then into the dish. The liquid quickly absorbed into his hand and he was handed a delicate looking knife from the Charms Professor who was looking at the guilty looking red head in irritation. "Oops. Forgot about that." Duo pricked his index finger and allowed three drops to fall before retrieving his hand and bringing the bleeding finger to his mouth, a strong hand on his wrist stopped him from sucking on the digit. Lucius shook his head and pointed at Duo's finger where the small wound had already healed. He handed Duo a wet handkerchief to wipe his hands then banished it to the laundry for the house elves to wash.

The red-head began speaking in rhythmic Latin waving his stick over the now orange liquid. Duo watched in interest as the Liquid darkened to a deep black color. He lifted the bowl and poured it slowly over the box, which seemed to suck it in. When the bowl was empty Charlie continued the spell shocking Duo when the box erupted in a fierce white glow as the glow faded. Charlie began collecting his supplies casting a quick cleaning and sanitation spell over Lucius' knife before handing it back. "A goblin will be with you in a few minutes to take you to collect your money from your vault." he said while bowing and exiting the room. The two remaining occupants heard a loud crash a few moments after followed by the sound of the Weasley boys cursing.

Not expecting to find anything in the box Duo turned the latch and casually flipped open the lid. _'There's a key in here.'_ he thought vacantly. The heavy silver key sat atop the slightly wrinkled piece of parchment looking old and important. Not touching the key he edged the parchment out from underneath it and opened it carefully. In elegant script it proclaimed that the key to belong to the trust account of Chara S. Snape as well as stating that he should have also received the keys to Snape and Black family vaults. Duo picked up the key seeing two much larger gold keys had been beneath the parchment as well. He fingered the key with care tracing the engraved design on it unaware that the one who had started the trust for him was currently trying not to hyperventilate behind him.

_'Chara. This boy is Chara. He's alive. He is right here in front of me. Bloody Hell does Severus know yet?'_ Lucius' drew in a sharp breath, his thoughts in a whirl, he only now took in the boys similarities to his parents. He had, had to stop himself before so used to trying to ignoring such signs after years of looking for his Godson in the face of every child he saw. The boy, _'Chara.'_ was short, but Severus had also been small for his age not hitting his growth spurt til he was 16 and now he was taller than Lucius was. Chara, had Sirius' strong jaw and nose and Severus' high cheek bones and pale complexion. His hair was a dark brown, darker than Sirius' but not as dark as Severus', it was, he was surprised to notice quite long and braided down his back. It was currently tucked into the boys muggle coat, the tail of it just barely visible from the bottom of the green material. And his eyes, yes he could finally think it, they were Severus' eye lighter but definitely inherited from his surrogate baby brother. The Prince Family had always been known in the wizarding community by their vibrant violet eyes. Lucius didn't know what to do with himself, he wanted to embrace the child and never let go, he wanted to run to Severus and bring the man to his son, most of all he just wanted to cry. And so he did.

Duo turned around at the sharp inhale of the man behind him and froze in confusion. There was such a look of pain and hope in the man's eyes that the intensity had him backing up. When the silver in the man's eyes began to waiver and tears filled them he was even more lost. "Char." he whispered brokenly falling to his knees and pulling Duo towards him by wrapping his arms around the boys waist. Duo tensed at the name and started panicking when the distraught Professor began sobbing heavily into his stomach. But beneath it all he felt a flash of joy. "You knew me, didn't you? You know who I was." The phrasing gave Lucius pause, the boy was right he wasn't Char anymore he was Duo Maxwell and he had spent his life as an orphan it seemed. "How did you know me?" Lucius seemed to cry even harder at that. _'He doesn't remember. Of course he doesn't he was only a year old.'_ "Your Parents named me your Godfather, you used to call me Lucy." he said with a watery laugh. "So you know who my parents are don't you?" the boy spoke slowly, not removing himself from Lucius' grip.

Lucius' breath caught once again. He had to get in touch with Severus and Sirius. He had to tell them. "Did they not want me?" he asked. The abandonment issues that Sally Po said he needed to face, rearing their ugly heads in the middle of their strange reunion. Lucius let out a harsh laugh and Duo felt his heart sink. "Not want you? There whole world revolved around you and for the most part still does! They haven't been the same since we thought you died. Severus has searched everyday for you, usually not stopping until someone doused him with sleeping potion. He didn't give up until we forced him to, two years ago, when they finally caught the man who took you. He told them he'd done away with you. We all thought you were dead! They could never not want you. When they learn you're alive you'll be lucky if they ever let you out of their sight again." Lucius was almost hysterical with happiness. And unbeknownst to him Duo was to.

_'They want me! They want me! They've always wanted me! They were looking for me! I wasn't left on purpose!'_ Duo felt tears of joy sting the corners of his eyes. "Aw now your making me cry." he said with a hiccuped sob. Hugging the his sniffling Professor. _'No, his Godfather.'_ Duo felt like he cried enough to refill the Nile and then some. At some point he too had dropped to his knees and had curled into his Godfather relishing in the feeling of being loved so deeply. Lucius had stopped crying sometime ago but had continued to hold the weeping boy in his arms, petting his hair and whispering nonsense words into his bangs.

"Are sirs ready to visit the vault?" ask a rather stiff looking goblin, unconcerned with the to men hugging on the floor. Duo uncurled himself and stood taking Lucius up with him. _'My, but he is a strong child.'_ he thought. Straightening his robes and fixing his hair and face with a swish of his wand. "Am I going to get one of those sticks too?" Duo asked rubbing the irritation from his eyes. Lucius smirked at the goblins appalled expression. "Yes Duo you are going to get a _wand_ too." Duo shrugged of the correction and followed the waiting goblin into the hallway. While leaving Lucius pocketed the letter and keys in his robe handing the box to the goblin as he went.

With a snap the box vanished and they were led to the wall of doors that led to Gringotts underground vaults. "Which vaults sirs?" the goblin asked. Duo began trying to take the newly made account key from his pocket but Lucius summoned Duo's trust key and handed it to the creature just that one please." he said directing the now protesting Duo into a cart. "Is he authorized to access it." the goblin asked Lucius. "Yes he has full access to the trust vault and restricted access to both his family vaults." The goblin nodded and started the cart down the track.

Duo was in heaven as the rickety cart took a sharp left then dropped deep down into the earth only to rise up again and shoot through a pitch black tunnel. _'Almost like being in Deathsythe again.'_ he thought whopping as they took another sharp left then a sharp right. Duo turn to look at his godfather finding the man sitting serenely in the back as though just out for a morning stroll. The wild and unpredictable twists and turns had the odd effect of relaxing him and giving him a moment to think of all that had occurred in the last few hours. Duo was a bit annoyed when he realized he still didn't know where or even who his parents were and he didn't understand why his Godfather kept bringing up the very male Headmaster.

"Excuse me for asking Professor," now it was Lucius' turn to look as though he swallowed a lemon, but he let it go for now. "But why do you keep bringing up the Headmaster of the school? Is he related to my parents in some way?" Lucius was dumbstruck for a moment before he remembered that no one out side their small circle of friends even knew Duo existed let alone how he was conceived. "I keep mentioning him because he is one of your parents." Duo scrunched up his face in confusion and looked hard at the other man in the cart. "So that something-Black guy isn't my father after all?" Lucius smirked again this time in anticipation for his Godson's reaction to the truth. "No _Sirius_ Black is your father. Just not the one that carried you." Duo's eyes swallowed his whole face and he stuttered. "What do you mean the one that carried me? Guys can't get pregnant, right?"

"Well none save Severus can. Your father Severus is an amazing man Duo. He developed a potion that would make it possible for a male or even a sterile female to carry a child, but the old fashioned and homophobic potioneers board rejected it and almost stripped him of his Potions Master title. He drank the only sample of the potion and destroyed all of his notes and ingredients in a drunken fit. Sev and Sirius didn't want to try again after they lost you so I don't know if it is still possible for him to carry. But Sirius Black and Severus Snape are your parents." Lucius finished looking down at his hands.

There was a thud in the cart and Lucius thought for a moment that Duo had fainted but when he looked up Duo was staring in horror at the unconscious goblin. "Do you know how to steer this thing?" he asked with a squeak."Rennervate!" Lucius ordered reviving the goblin and stiffly nodding an the creatures rushed apology. Duo was deep in thought over the fact that instead of a mother he had two fathers and tried to decide how that made him feel. "So my parents are gay?" Duo deadpanned. Lucius only laughed thinking that Severus and Sirius would both be gray haired by the end of the school year if this was how their son reacted to such life changing news.

A few minutes later the cart jerked to a stop and the goblin got out and stood by a large steel door. "Key sir." he said taking the key from Lucius and fiddling with the lock before the door was opened and Duo was allowed inside. "Will sir be needing a bag?" the creature asked eying Duo warily. Lucius snatched the bag and scowled at the insolent goblin. _'Keepers of gold and old magic or not that is no way to treat my Godson.'_

Duo was looking at the piles of gold and silver and bronze pieces in awe. "Just put as much as you want into the bag. It is charmed to be both bottomless and featherlight." Duo took the bag and studied it with even greater awe than he had show the gold. "So no matter what I put in here there will always be room for more?" he asked stretching the bag opening as far as it would go. "for the most part, yes. Though living creature do tend to wear away at the magic faster." Duo gave Lucius a speculative look. "and no matter how the heavy the object is when I put it in the bag it will be featherlight?" Lucius wondered if this line of questions should worry him. "Yes, though you can only carry items that fit thru the opening of the bag." Duo expression fell and Lucius wondered what it was the boy wanted to put in there.

After filling the bag with enough money to buy the whole of England Lucius and Duo returned to the cart and from there to the main part of the bank. When they walk to the exit Duo couldn't help but notice all the extra attention the goblins were now pay him. It seemed that Lucius noticed to for he put his arm around Duo's shoulder and lead him out of the bank at a faster pace than they were going before. Re-entering the alley Duo expected everything to be closed this late at night but was surprised to see the entire area lit up like it was in the middle of the day. "What the he-" a sharp smack upside the head had him turning to glare at the disapproving face of Lucius.

"the Alley has taken to keeping later business hour since the war ended as well as to keep up with all the extra business brought in by the colony born students." It was only after he spoke that Duo noticed that there were indeed several families with young children walking the alley in normal clothing as opposed to the wizarding clothes he had seen earlier. "So where to first?" he asked rubbing his hands together in glee.

Lucius looked at his Godson as the boy bounced excitedly from foot to foot. _'Severus should be the one taking him on his first trip through Diagon Alley.'_ "Let us order your Potions supplies first, they will take the longest to prepare." Lucius said, directing Duo towards the Apothecary, I will be just a moment Duo, just go inside and ask for the full Hogwarts kit." As soon as Duo was inside Lucius pulled out the two way mirror Sirius had given him to contact them in case of emergencies. "Severus Snape." He spoke clearly at the mirror. The glass fogged a bit then cleared to reveal an agitated looking Severus. Lucius could clearly hear Sirius arguing with someone in the background. "Severus, where are you? You need to get to Diagon Alley now! Chara is here!"

Severus' face went from upset to ecstatic in seconds and Lucius heard a young voice shout. "Someone has found Duo!" before the mirror was removed from Severus' hand and a sever looking blue eye youth demanded. "Stay where you are Headmaster Snape will take us to your location." Lucius bristled at being ordered to do something he was going to do anyway. This time Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. "Is he okay? These kids (there were several indignant "Hey! 's in the background at this) said he left the house upset. Is he okay?" Lucius smiled about to reply when an explosion ripped through the apothecary. Several people quickly hurried from the smoking store as Aurors and nearby vendors ran out to contain the smoke. Antonius Jigger the owner of the Apothecary then came stomping out dragging a sheepish looking Duo behind him. "Oops?"

Lucius growled low in his throat, "He won't be when I get through with him." he grumbled cutting the connection and placing the mirror back in his robes. he walked over to the frantically yelling shop owner and the harassed Auror standing beside them. "...and then he just dropped an entire jar of porcupine quills into a barrel of pickled eels! I want him fined! I want his wand broken in half, throw the bloody urchin in Azkaban!" Lucius calmly approached the group feeling anything but, and was vindicated to see the Auror actually looked as angry as he felt and was surprised to notice that upon closer inspection it was his wife's niece, Nymphadora Tonks.

"I do believe sir that you are making a mountain out of a mole-hill." he said from behind the neon-red headed girl who had been trying unsuccessfully to calm Mr. Jigger. "From what I can see the damage has been repaired, the ingredients are easily replaced, and the boy has done nothing any first year hasn't already done before." Jigger looked livid "that is most certainly not a first year!" he snapped sneering down at the boy who now looked decidedly uncomfortable. "he did it on purpose! Bloody little snake!" Lucius cringed and wondered if Slytherin House would ever be clear of the Dark Lord's stigma. "Mr. Maxwell is a colony born first year and has yet to be sorted, but you would do well to remember that you are in the presence of the Head of the very house you are disparaging." The apothecary owner was embarrassed to see that they had drawn an audience and not many seemed to be on his side despite the obvious dislike most of the wizarding world had for the former Death Eater spy. "Bah! I don't want that brat in my store again!" and with that he turned to return to the apothecary.

"Oh yay! I made a new friend." Duo said innocently swinging his arms back and forth. "Don't know why he's so angry though. He was the one who said to drop it." Lucius tried not to pull his hair in frustration at his Godson's cavalier attitude. He now needed to figure out if he could order the full set from the school without the proprietor knowing it was him because he was sure any ingredients he received henceforth would be flawed or unusable. A throat clearing beside them had him looking up to see the Tonks girl standing nervously next to them. "Can I help you Miss Tonks?" the young girls hair changed to a faded and frizzy yellow. "you know who I am?" she meeped terrified to be this close to the uncle her mother said despised her. "Of course I know who you are, my wife complains every holiday that she has never gotten to meet you and that your mother never accepts our gifts." the girls hair changed to a light brown that Lucius thought might be her natural color. "Oh... Oh, um I figured he might need this she said pulling a shrunken package from her robes. "I told the owner I needed it for my cousin." she reached out to hand the shrunken crate of ingredients to duo only to stumble forward and drop it. _' Ah the legendary Black clumsiness strikes again.'_ he thought, remembering all the times Narcissa used to trip and stumble all over the place.

Quicker than lightning Duo reached out and caught both the shrunken potions ingredients and the falling girl. Holding on until she could stand on her own Duo watched in interest as the girls hair flashed from pink to red to purple then back to pink again. "Wow cool hair." He said smiling at her. "Um thank you?" she said asking a silent question. "Miss Tonks this would be Duo Maxwell. Duo, this would be Nymphadora Tonks, your second cousin, I believe." Both youths started and stared at one another unsure how to proceed. "Nice to meet you then, cuz!" Duo answered sticking his hand out for Tonks to shake, she shook it automatically still confused by the situation. "Well we still got a lot of shopping to do. Thank you for your help back there, and have a good night." Duo said dragging Lucius away from the stunned girl. "So? Where to next?"

An hour later Lucius was sure that his hair would be white rather than blonde by the end of the night. There was still no sign of Severus, and Lucius wasn't sure who he wanted to hex more. Severus for Duo's inquisitive nature and rapid mood swings, Sirius for Duo's mischievous nature and trouble-making tendencies, or the boy himself for getting them kicked out of 3 stores, setting off an entire table of wet-start fireworks, accidentally enchanting a trunk to attack any who came near it (they had been forced to buy said trunk which was currently shrunken and viciously chomping away at the inside of Lucius' pocket.) and knocking over an entire display of ink bottles. Finally they reached Madam Malkin's Robe's for All Occasions and Lucius pushed to boy towards Madam Malkin then collapsed in a nearby chair. "He needs a full set of Hogwarts robes without the house crest, 3 sets of winter robes, 3 sets of dress robes, and a heavy cloak." Malkin nodded and dragged Duo off to another room where she set him up on a stool and a half dozen tape measures jumped out of a box and fought to measure anything they could.

Duo watched the tape measures hiss and snap there lengths at each other as he stood atop the stool with his arms stretched out. "They must like you. They're never that eager to measure me." someone said to his right. He turned moving as little as possible less he earn more of the tape measures dubious attention. There was a young boy that looked about his age standing on the stool next to him being measured by a demure little tape measure that quickly took his measurements then returned to its box. "I'm Harry. Who might you be?" the boy beside him asked politely. Duo realized with a jolt that he really had. had to introduce himself, numerous times. _'No one knows who I am here, I wonder if they even know about Gundams in the wizarding world?"_ "The names Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." the two shook hands and stood silently as the tape measures floated back to their boxes staggering and in tatters. "All done now Mr. Potter?" the woman who had brought Duo over asked ignoring the glare directed at her by Harry. "Yes Ma'am. When may I pick up my robes?" he asked curtly. "no need to be testy, they shall be ready in an hours time."

Duo wondered if maybe the boy didn't like his last name the way he reacted. "Do you want an autograph?" Harry asked sounding resigned, making Duo even more curious. "Um, no? Do I need one?" Harry turned sharply and looked at the boy. "You don't know who I am?" he asked looking hopeful. "Well you just told me your name was Harry and the lady over there called you Potter so would I be right in assuming you are Harry Potter or did you make that up?" Harry wasn't sure if the boy honestly didn't know or if he was just being sarcastic. "Do you know the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked next trying to see if he could trip up this strange boy. "Well I know lots of boys who've lived are you looking for one in specific?" Harry felt his temper rise as the boy, Duo still didn't give him a straight answer. The fabric along the wall started to shake and fall as his magic flared. "Um are you alright Harry? Is the fabric supposed to do that?" Harry calmed down slightly as Duo really did sound confused and a little scared. "If I made you angry somehow I apologies, but could you try not blowing anything up in here, my Godfather has already threatened to stick me to a chair with magic and float me around the Alley if another store kicks us out." But it seemed it was already too late as Lucius' tired voice sounded through the entrance of to room. "Who have you angered this time Duo?"

Peeking his head through the curtain Lucius was not expecting to see an irate Harry Potter looking at his Godson in confusion and then at him in even greater confusion. "Professor Malfoy?" the boy asked, tone only mildly respectful. Before he could answer he was butted into the room by Madam Malkin. "Your all done Mr. Maxwell and your order should be ready in an hour as well now off with all of you before the whole shop falls down around my head." Getting rudely shoved into the street was not something he was used to, but Lucius was quickly becoming used to not only being kicked out but also being told to never return. So he actually considered this stop a success. "All you need now is your wand. Then we shall be done." Lucius said guiding Duo away from the still confused Potter.

"What's wrong mate?" asked Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend as Harry continued staring after the pair long after they entered Ollivander's. "Did you know Lucius Malfoy had a Godson?" the red-head made a disgusted face. "Seriously Mate? Someone actually wanted their kid tied to that git?" Rather that wondering about how the kid was related to the Malfoys Harry wondered what reason Malfoy's Godson would have for playing dumb. "That's Professor Malfoy you two." Said Hermione Granger hands on her hips preparing for a lecture. "Sure 'Mione what ever you say." answered Ron. "Yeah what he said." answered Harry. He began moving towards Ollivander's to see what the two were up to. "Where are you going Harry? We're supposed to meet the Weasley's at the Leaky Caldron so Sirius can pick you up after his staff meeting." said Hermione trailing after Harry and dragging Ron behind her. The three reached the window to the Famous wand shop and peered through the grime to see what was going on. "Bugger. I can't see anything." said Ron after fruitlessly wiping at the window. "Hey this window over here is cracked open a bit." said Harry crouching down near the open window as Ollivander arrived at the counter.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy, so lovely to see you again. Willow and unicorn hair, quite flexible wonderful for defensive spells and charms, which I hear you're teaching now, Congratulations Child." Duo looked up at the man with the opaque white eyes and felt a sudden need to flee the room. "And Mr. Snape I was hoping I might someday meet you, or will you continue to go by Maxwell, my boy?" Duo fingered the switchblade in his pocket as the man circled him. "Ah I remember the days both your fathers' came in to get their own wands. Mr. Black took nearly two hours to find his chosen wand; Dogwood and dragon heart-string. Very good for Transfiguration; And Mr. , my but he was a tricky one, I ended up having to custom make his wand. Ebony and veela hair excellent for potions work and charms. Lets see what wand is right for you." Ollivander disappeared into the stacks of wands and Duo only relaxed a fraction. "How does he know all that?"

"Mr. Ollivander remembers every wand he's ever made, as for your parents well I think he might have a seers gift for knowing people, because only a handful of people even knew you had been born." before he could go on Ollivander returned with an armful of wands. "Well then lets get started."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own. JK has the HP-verse and Bandai is hording the GW-verse.

**Title:** Unknown Heirs

**Summary:** Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story.

**Warnings:** AU, set in After Colony era, NO Endless Waltz, OC's, Mpreg, implied Yaoi, Language.

**Chapter Notes:** The G-boy look for Duo and Sev and Siri look for answers.

**Author Notes:** Alright folks sorry this chapter took so long. There will be a brief mention of rape that I hope wont offend anyone. I gave myself a list of all I wanted accomplished in this chapter and ended up writing more than I meant to.

* * *

_Severus got no further than that. The paper slipped through his fingers and fluttered to the ground. The pervasive silences meant that he wasn't the only one to realize what this meant. "He's...alive?" Sirius' pained question brought the tears that Severus was trying to hold back to his eyes. "Our baby is alive." __A strangled sob tore it's way out of Sirius' throat. Severus brought the sobbing man into his arms both of them curled around one another as they cried tears of joy._

END CHAPTER 5

When Severus and Sirius finally unwound from one another they still desperately clung to each others hands trying to anchor themselves to reality Sirius summoned the paper from the ground into his hand. "I thought you said your father was dead?" he asked silently surprised that Severus' father lived near Harry's aunt and uncle. "He is to me, just as I am dead to him." Sirius pulled Severus into his arms this time. Giving the man as much comfort as he was able. "Why would they have Chara listed as Duo Maxwell? Shouldn't he be listed under his birth name? And why is his location classified?" Sirius jabbed at the paper with his wand like he was hoping to antagonizing it into revealing their son's location, more than likely he was. Severus rolled his eyes in irritation and move the page out of the other man's reach.

"They search for people by matching someones blood to blood already in their database. Remember we registered Chara the day after Lily registered Harry? Chara or someone else must have re-registered him under that name." Severus eyed the page critically, it had his fathers name, age and whereabouts on it, not that he paid it any mind. It also had all the information he had put in about himself but it only had Chara's new name and his current age. He wondered fearfully why his son's personal information would need to be classified and shook himself. He growled low in the back of his throat angry at himself for letting his emotions run away with him for the last few hours. "There is only one place I can think of to go to where they may be able to tell us where he is."

Sirius jumped around the silently thinking man acting just like the dog he transforms into. "Where is it? Can we go now? They'll tell us where he is right? Are we leaving now? Are you even listening to me?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and counted backwards from 10 as the other man continued to ramble and jump around. _'I will not hex him. I will not hex him. We agreed not to hex one another. I. WILL. NOT. NOT. NOT. HEX. THE. BLOODY. ANNOYING. BUGGER!"_ Taking a deep calming breath Severus grabbed the anxious Black and threw him down into the office chair and got right up into his face and whispered. "I swear to you Black, if you do not cease this incessant babbling and _skipping about_ this instant I will bludgeon you to death with my inkwell and bury you under the whomping willow. Am I making myself clear?" Sirius looked up at his partner in wary confusion and then sent a slightly fearful look at Severus' large crystal inkwell. When they had first gotten back together they had both set down rules about how to deal with one another in certain situations. One of which was that no matter how aggravated they became with one another they would not hex or curse each other, but they had apparently forgotten to address physical violence. Severus sighed deeply as he was reminded of why he had thought it would be bad idea to resume a relationship with the excitable Black heir. There had been very few days at the beginning of their relationship that they hadn't been trying to hex one another into an early grave.

Severus was startled out of his thoughts as warm calloused hands cupped and started stroking his cheeks and a slightly sweaty forehead rested against his own. "M' sorry Sev... it's just...it's Char." Severus pet the man's long hair as Sirius continued to stroke his cheeks. Yes, he did understand, perfectly. Sirius always seemed to forget that HE had been the one searching the entire planet and the colonies for any sign of their son while Sirius was locked in Azkaban usually until he collapsed from exhaustion.

Sirius was surprisingly enough turned out to be the most level headed of the two, but where Sirius wore all his emotions on his sleeve Severus tended to bottle up his emotions until eventually he exploded. He chuckled softly as he remembered the day that Sirius had tried to keep him in the castle after Voldemort had been defeated and Dumbledore had died. He had still been recovering from Bellatrix's Nightmare Curse and had been sure that the Dark Lord had Chara hidden away somewhere. When Sirius had tried to lead him back to the infirmary he had lost it and shot a blast of raw magic at the other man pinning him to a wall in the main hall before storming off the grounds and apparating away. He had then proceeded to check every known Death-Eaters home from top to bottom as well as all of Voldemort's hide-outs.

When Lucius had dragged his barely conscious form back to Hogwarts it was to a sight that he doubted he would ever forget. Sirius was still stuck to the wall but it appeared the students of Hogwarts thought he needed to match the post-war festive decor of the rest of the school. He was covered in everything from streamers to glitter to singing fairy lights. Sirius scowled at the pair and opened his mouth to demand his release but all that came out was a sugary smelling pink cloud. Upon seeing this Sirius began to yell in earnest, every shout coming out a different color and smell. Feeling no pity for the man Lucius continued to drag the weakly laughing Severus to the hospital wing. The spell holding Sirius to the wall did not dissipate until Severus was drugged to sleep with dreamless sleep potion. It had taken him hours more to threaten and bribe the Weasley twins into giving him the antidotes and counter-spells.

"The Preventers Headquarters in London is the main hub of the Family Reconstruction Database. If anyone has the information we need, they will." Severus sighed expecting another hyperactive outburst. "That's just a few blocks from Grimmauld Place." Sirius answered instead. "Listen, I'm going to cancel to staff meeting. We can always have it later. This is more important than that." Giving Severus a light shove he sent the man in the direction of his rooms. "Get some muggle clothes on and we'll head over there now." Severus did not object feeling lost as his partner personality pulled a 180 on him. Again.

Once Severus left the room Sirius stood and began pacing letting loose the nervous energy he was trying to hold back in front of Severus. He knew it made Severus even more excitable when he was nervous but he also knew how of center it put Severus when he was serious. They needed to get to this Preventers building before Severus thought himself into a corner and refused to go. He quickly transfigured his clothing to a more muggle looking outfit. He exchanged his dark blue outer robes for a black leather trench coat and his teaching robes for a pair of smart gray slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. Then whipped out his wand and sent a patronus message to all the staff canceling the start of the year staff meeting until further notice. He dug his hands into his coat pocket and removed a small box that he carried with him everywhere. _'It all started with this.'_ he thought opening the box to reveal a plain silver wedding band with three small stones an amethyst, a diamond, and a sapphire embedded in it. _'To represent each of us.'_ Inscribed in the band were the words 'Together always.' and the date of Chara's birth. _'It took us 14 years but we will all be together again soon.' _he thought tilting the box until the stone flashed in the candle light. He shut the box with a snap and grabbed the letter from the FRD shoving both in his pocket just as Severus re-emerged from his rooms wearing a dark red shirt and black slacks with a half trench over it.

"We can floo over to Grimmauld and make are way from there." Severus said in a voice that proclaimed he was once again in control of his emotions. Sirius nodded trying to control his desire to jump up and down again. He sighed and followed Severus to the fireplace a sulky frown on his face so what if sometimes his dog traits came out in his human form. Yes Severus had never been particularly fond of Padfoot or dogs in general but he couldn't help it most times. "Right. Lets go." he said with only a small bounce in his step. When they got to Grimmauld Place they immediately made for the front door. Kretcher peaked out from behind the kitchen door and grinned. Phineas had told Wallaburga and Kretcher about the return of the young Black heir and both could not wait to meet him again despite the animosity they sometimes showed to Sirius.

Sirius and Severus made there way down the street at a brisk walk nearly getting run down by a teenage boy in a green tank top who was running out of the alleyway that ran behind Grimmauld Place. "Bloody cretin! No manners at all!" Grumbled Sirius earning a smirk from Severus. "What?" He exclaimed pulling Severus out of the way of yet another running teen this one clearly Asian wearing a strange white pantsuit and vest. "I thought you said teenagers were all great fun?" Severus joked. Referring to the conversation he and Sirius had, had right before he began teaching last school year. "Yeah, well that was before the little beasts decided I was the enemy." Severus smirked again and lead them the rest of the way to the Preventers office in silence.

* * *

After Duo had abruptly run from the dining room Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa had run out the front door after him. He was already quite a ways down the street and getting farther away by the second. Heero immediately turned down the alleyway knowing that Duo would feel the most comfortable running in the maze like paths that made up Old London's back streets. Heero had worried this might be Duo's reaction when he read his own letter and saw Duo listed as a cousin. To live so long without true family and to keep losing the families he made for himself Heero believed that Duo was probably feeling insecure and unwanted. Heero didn't know what was on that paper but someone from Duo's past had to be alive in order to garner such a reaction. Heero's mother Sumeri had never said anything about his father or his father's family in the short few years he had known her she had at one time told Heero he was a test tube baby and she did not know who his father was. But eventually, when she had been preparing to leave for South America she had confessed.

She was about to leave on some sort of mission to find someone or something she said was of vital importance, and she wasn't sure how long that would take, so she sat him down and had told him. "Your Father, Heero, No matter what anyone says, you have to believe me when I say he was a good man and in the end he was fighting for what he believed was right. He never knew I was pregnant with you and I think his family had they known would not have allowed either of us to live." After that he had been left with his uncle Odin who insisted he be taught in the family trade, assassination. The others always thought that J had trained him but the truth of the matter was his uncle made J's training look like a day at the beach.

After the death of Heero Yuy the Pacifist, Heero had been given over to J by Odin. He was given the dead politicians name and trained to fly the Wing as some sort of penitence for the botched job. He didn't really blame Odin for the life he lived, in fact he figured if he had continued on with Odin he would probably already be dead. Heero was pleased, even if he didn't know how to express it, that both his mother and uncle had survived the wars. He knew they could be anywhere and would probably not bother to come and find him, but it was just as well since he had always been quite sure he would never see either of them ever again.

"DUO!" At Quatre's shout Heero caught sight of Duo entering the alley on the other side of the street. He turned and ran across the road to the other alley almost running into a couple walking down the road. He pulled out his phone and called Wufei, who had run down the alley in the opposite direction. "Chang. He's heading south towards the shopping district. Head back through the park and see if you can cut him off." He didn't even wait for a reply before hanging up and calling Duo's name. _'Don't get hurt Duo, or Omae o Korosu.'_

Quatre was running down Grimmauld Place towards Preventers HQ while Trowa had gone back to the house to update Treize and Une. After Quatre had caught sight of Duo running down the street and called out to him the other boy had run into the tangled web of back roads and alley ways in order to avoid them. Duo's heart was troubled and Quatre thought if they could just talk it out everything would be fine. Quatre worried everyday that their little family would never be allowed the peace they deserved. It seemed like every time things began to calm down for them something earth shattering would occur. _'Well at least Trowa appears to be handling everything alright...'_ he thought of his silent friend who had accepted the contents of the Hogwarts letter almost as if it had been expected all along. He had found Trowa doing his rounds and talking a bit with the animals at the shelter when he had finally caught up with him.

Though he was still agitated the bulk of his bad mood appeared gone, but Quatre was never quite sure when it came to Trowa whose emotions he could only feel when he was truly upset but then appeared to disappear completely after a few minutes. They had returned home while Duo had been asleep and Heero had been cooking, Wufei they heard was at the grocery store getting ingredients for salad. Quatre had returned with Trowa once he was in a better mood then when he had left the Preventers building and preceded to wave his Hogwarts letter in the air and excitedly describing all the fun they were sure to have. "I should send a message to Cathy. She said she would be in London to visit on the first of December." Trowa muttered examining Quatre's letter critically. Quatre and even Heero smiled at the almost brotherly way Trowa spoke of Cathy. The two had kept in contact after the war and visited one another whenever time permitted. He hoped Trowa and Cathy would still be able to see one another after they started at Hogwarts.

That in and of it's self was another issue while they only went on missions others couldn't handle they would had to leave the Preventers in order to attend Hogwarts. And what of this cousin and uncle he now had. If they were both magical like him would he meet either of them in the wizarding world? It pleased him to no end to know that he was related to his brothers in a more formal way. Having only seen Treize use magic once he was not sure it would be wise for Heero and the others to bring the weapons they were sure to want to bring. _'Hm..maybe I can hide them all when we get to the school...just in case.'_ Wandering the streets he thought he caught sight of Duo several times but other than going in the direction of where he thought he saw Duo go he could find no trace of the boy. Even his Space-Heart failed to find him, Quatre thought Duo was becoming like Trowa able to block Quatre's ability to sense their emotions and track them down that was.

After an hours frustration Quatre was wandering outside of the Shopping district and into the Theater district when he caught sight of Heero. The other boy looked just as frustrated as he did and his expression alone granted him a wide berth. "Heero!" He called out jogging up to the other who slowed his pace until Quatre had caught up. "Any sign of him?" Heero sighed a bit of the worry he was feeling leaking into his eyes. "Hn." Quatre's eyebrow twitched as Heero said nothing else before continuing his search. "Don't you go all monosyllabic on me Mr. Yuy, you're not the only one who's worried you know!" Quatre seethed running to keep up with the other. Heero stopped then and turned to face the other. "Duo's gone somewhere where we cannot reach him. I think it might be dangerous if we do not find him soon." Heero's eyes were glazed and a shade lighter than his usual sharp cobalt blue and the words he spoke seemed to come from someplace deep inside him that was both him and not him. Quatre felt a chill go through him as Heero's eye returned to their normal color and he marched off.

Wufei Was running through Housman Park (I don't know if such a park exists in London or anywhere at all. I just made it up.) jumping over decorative rocks and shrubbery as he made his way to the shopping district of Old London. _'Kuso Maxwell. Where are you? Idiot!'_ Wufei was only paying half attention in his search for Duo. He knew his brother just needed sometime to let whatever had been on that paper sink in. Heero and Quatre were very much the mother hens of their family especially when it came to anything that truly upset Maxwell and Barton. The main focus of his attention rested in his pocket, so when the shopping district came into view he slowed to a walk and removed the parchment that he and the others had received that morning.

~_Your Sincerely. Remus Lupin, Deputy Headmaster~_ Wufei sincerely doubted Remus Lupin was a common name even in the wizarding world, his mother had told him the name of his true father as often as she could. She had told him everything she remembered about his father when he had been growing up; she spoke of how well mannered he was and how honorable he had been. She said when the first war with Voldemort had started his father had saved every last knut he could get to send her and the unborn Wufei to her family in the colonies. He had tried to leave with them she had told him when he was old enough to ask why his father never came for them but the Ministry would not allow werewolves into space where they could not predict the effects of the moon.

When he had been 13 just days shy of his wedding to Mei-lin he had seen his mother in tears clutching a parchment similar to the one he held now. It had been a certificate of death for one Remus J Lupin. The handwriting had looked familiar to him but before he could get a better look at it his mother had thrown it into the fireplace. She had remarried a man of her fathers choosing not long after Wufei's marriage and had begun to waste away at the thought of he first husbands death. Wufei himself still mourned for Mei-lin even though he had never truly loved her and could not imagine the pain his mother must have felt thinking his father was dead.

He was sure now that someone from his clan must have fabricated the letter in order to get his mother to remarry and to restore the families honor by having Wufei claimed by a clansmen. he tried to decide how he would approach his father and really if he should at all. But he was Wufei Chang the sole survivor of L5 and he really didn't have anything to lose talking to the man. "Father, I hope you will be proud of the man that I have become and accept me for who I am." Wufei said pocketing the letter and resuming his halfhearted search for Duo. He thought he had caught sight of Duo's green Preventers jacket but when he looked again he saw nothing. A few minutes later he ran into an equally empty handed Quatre and Heero. "We might as well head over to HQ now, I don't think we are going to find him in all of this in the next 5 minutes." He said steering the other two away from the crowded street.

And while all this was going on somewhere in far off Scotland, the Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts sneezed and worried that he may have caught a cold.

Duo was confused, confused and upset, Trowa could feel it. He was anxious to find him and assure him that what ever had happened to upset him Trowa would support him. He could feel Duo's need to be alone almost blocking him from Duo's mind completely and winced with every short bursts of anxiety from him every time Duo must have spotted one of the others. But he had been told to head back home and inform the others of the plan and couldn't search Duo out like he wanted. By the time Trowa had finish explaining to Une and Treize that they planned to meet up at Preventers HQ in three hours if they couldn't find him Trowa felt Duo had calmed considerably and might reveal himself to one of the others. Trowa himself calmed as well now that all he could feel from Duo was a hum of determination at the back of his senses. He focused fully on the matter at hand and told Treize and Une that he would continue searching with the others and call them if they found Duo.

Walking out the door Trowa closed his eyes and stretched out the sense that had kept him alive his whole life. He lightly touched to minds of every person he felt. Some he could not hear or feel, others sounded as though they were shouting, he pushed them all away and concentrated on the hum of determination that he knew was coming from Duo and turned without opening his eye in the direction of the theater district. The hum had become more like a tickle now and it spoke of the curiosity Duo was famous for. Trowa idly wondered what had caught the others attention. As he started walking towards the theater district the tickle became an itch and Trowa froze._ 'Was someone watching him?'_ he slowly scanned the area the was empty save a few people leaving their homes for the day. Trowa felt the itch again and suddenly it clicked._ 'No. Someone is watching Duo!'_

There were a few quick bursts of adrenaline that came accompanied with images of Wufei and then Quatre and Heero amongst a large crowd. He started running when the itch turn back to curiosity and an image of a regal blonde man entering a shady looking bar came to him. _'Dammit Duo!'_ He shouted in him mind knowing that Duo's insatiable curiosity would compel him follow whoever had been watching him. Trowa growled low in his throat and wondered once again how someone as guileless and easily distracted as Duo could have survived the war let alone fought in and won it as well.

He froze again and almost fell over when his connection the Duo abruptly cut off. The world tilted dangerously as he wrapped his mind around the emptiness he felt. He had always been able to feel the minds of others and at times see their thoughts and memories, he didn't know how to control it properly and didn't know why Duo's mind was the only one that he could always feel no matter where the other boy was, but the loss of that connection left him with a hollow ache and a moment of intense disorientation.

He tried to pull himself together and head towards the last place he had felt Duo but instead he began walking in the direction of Preventers HQ. Agitation increased the speed of his stride and he quickly found himself in front of the large office building that housed the universal peace keeping police of which he was a member. After going through security he made his way over to the main waiting area and took a seat. He let his mind wander in an effort to calm down and only half listened as a man with wavy brown hair argued with the attendant at the front desk. He had never told anyone about the ability he possessed, not even Quatre with his strange skills towards empathy, he feared the rejection and disgust of his family if they thought he was invading the privacy of their minds.

But Duo knew, Trowa wasn't sure how he knew but he did and he never told anyone a thing. At time Trowa was sure Duo had the same ability as him, but then the idiot would go and do something like this and he couldn't be sure if the other was just very intuitive. He supposed now with their introduction to the wizarding world it might be typical for wizards to have such abilities. A tension he didn't even know he was holding released when he thought that there was somewhere he might be considered normal. The thought of family reminded Trowa of something he'd wished for for years and had never dared hope to actually receive. 'Catherine_ and I are siblings, no better, we are TWINS!'_ He could not believe that the woman he always thought of as a sister was in fact his blood sister, but in the same instance he felt a chill go through him at the thought of all those children on the list who had had the same father. They had been murdered and it was obvious why. They had all probably been the product of rape and could be used to find the perpetrator.

* * *

Once Trowa felt that he had calmed enough he started observing his surroundings more. Sitting across from him was a man in a black coat with matching slacks and a dark red high collared dress shirt. His skin was almost unhealthy in its paleness and his hair was a deep brown that fell straight and thickly to his waist, and his eyes were a dark violet that could easily be mistaken for black. The man left leg bounced up and down as he nervously tapped it. Trowa used his ability to lightly brush against the mans mind and was surprised to find a wall made out of what appeared to be fog blocking his path.

When he hit the wall the man's eyes jumped up from where they had been staring at the floor and focused on his own with a glare. _'How dare this impudent pup try to enter my mind.'_ It was then that Severus cast a silent _Legilimens_ and entered the boys mind, it was surprisingly easy considering the skill the boy had employed to get past his weaker mind-shields. Severus searched the boys memories for anything connected to the magical world and found only two recent memories and one very old one he nudged the older memory gently but it shied away from him and retreated into the damp heat and darkness that made up the boys mind-scape. He decided not to hunt the memory down and instead focused on the other two.

Trowa felt a strange pressure behind his eyes and a strangely primal feeling of fear, he pushed the feeling as far back as he could and rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Instead the memory of reading his letter from the FRD floated to the front of his mind before it shifted to the memory of receiving his Hogwarts letter from Treize. The two memories repeated once then twice sometimes slowing down and other times rushing past. He tried to push the memories from his mind and focus on the here and now but they continued to play until with a jerk he broke eye contact with the man who now wore a contemplative frown.

The boy was a colonial and a natural Legilimens, he had obviously been using the skill for sometime now, but had no training what so ever and his skills at Occulmency were nonexistent. He was surprisingly powerful from what Severus could see, despite the fact that the traitorous rat Pettigrew fathered him. Severus made a mental note to himself to see if the boys sister was a witch as well though he would be shocked if she wasn't; twins are almost always either both magically inclined or not. Only twice in his career had on twin been magical and another not magical. _'Back to the topic at hand though.'_ he looking at the confused boy with a critical stare. He knew not to lose his temper as he would have had the boy been one of his students who were fully aware of the impertinence of entering someones mind and invading their most private thoughts.

"It is, rude, Mr. Barton to invade an others mind in such a way, and even more so it is dangerous, to both parties if you are caught." Trowa felt an uncommon flush stain his checks and turned away with a nod. He wasn't sure who this man was but he had to be a wizard and it would seem that he had the same ability as Trowa only with much better control. To embarrassed to face the other man he turned to observe to only other visitor in the lobby. The man at the information desk was still arguing heatedly with the attendant and Trowa saw he was dressed similarly to the wizard only with different colors and a longer coat. But unlike the man across for Trowa this man had a healthy tan and light brown wavy hair that reached his shoulders and was held back from his face with a black silk tie his eyes were a grayish blue that was similar to Heero's eye color.

From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of golden and a head of curls to match bouncing across the lobby that upon closer inspection was revealed to be Sally Po. She was rushing over to the angry gentleman and the frazzled attendant who both turned at her arrival and proceeded to simultaneously try to explain the problem. "Bloody useless man-child!" the wizard across from him seethed rising elegantly and also rushing over to the group. He watched as the man with wavy hair continued to yell and wave a sheet of paper around. The wizard gentleman from earlier hissed something at him then wrapped his arms around the other mans waist and was trying to drag him to the exit. "NO! SEVERUS STOP! LET ME GO! WHY WONT THEY TELL US! WHY WONT THEY TELL US WHERE OUR SON IS!" the man was quickly dissolving into tears and struggling to pull away from the other man.

Trowa had by this time walked over to Sally Po who looked conflicted about something as she observed to two who were now sitting on the floor and talking quietly, the wizard who had been identified as Severus was wrapped around the other man and petting his hair. Both men, he could see, looked utterly dejected. "Trowa. What are you doing here?" Sally asked sounding suspiciously nervous. "Duo's run off. We've been searching for him for almost three hours now. The others should be arriving here soon since I haven't heard back from anyone." Sally shot a nervous look in the direction of the two men on the floor. "Why did he run off?" she asked in concern. "We all got our results back from the FRD today and I think Duo was a bit overwhelmed by what ever his results were." Sally shot the pair on the floor another nervous glance this one, Trowa noticed, was slightly guilty looking.

Sirius was whimpering like a kicked dog as he clung to Severus and on any other day Severus would have actually kicked him and told him to shut up. But today after coming so close to the information they desired only to be denied it, it felt as though they had lost Chara once again and he too felt like curling up and whimpering like a beaten animal. It was times like this, when he could put aside all of the petty grievances he felt towards the other man and just hold him, that he realized that in the end he really did love Sirius regardless of what he said and what the other wizard thought of him. He clutched the man tighter and buried his head in Sirius hair.

Severus watched as the Barton boy approached the head of the FRD and spoke calmly with her. When he heard the name Duo he froze and sucked in a harsh breath. Though he was sure Sirius was the only one who noticed anything had changed he kept his head buried in Sirius' hair. "Sev wha-" "Silence. Listen." he hissed indicating the two who were talking. The second time Severus heard the name he was sure of it. _'These people know our son!'_ If the rather unusual name wasn't a big enough clue the fact that every time this boy Duo was mentioned the woman would look nervously at them was. Sirius watched and listened closely his face hidden behind Severus' curtain of hair. _'If she knows where he is why wont she tell us?'_ He thought angrily. He pushed into the woman's mind as Severus had taught him and cringed when he came into contact with her immediate thoughts. _'Will the Black name continue to spite me at every turn?'_ Out loud he whispered. "It's a good thing we made him a Snape rather than a Black, I think that woman would have ended up holding it against him." A growl from Severus let him know that the other had realized the woman's reason for withholding the location of their son as well.

"Judgmental bint!" Severus muttered out loud. Helping Sirius to his feet he turned to the pair who continued to speak quietly. Severus thought the Barton boy might know why they were there, when his eyes widened and he seemed to be searching Severus' and Sirius' faces for something before they widened further and an understanding light lit his eyes. "They're related to Duo aren't they?" the boy accused glaring at the woman who at least had the good grace to look ashamed. "Trowa you don't understand..." she started plaintively. "Then make me understand." Barton stated flatly. "They are...different..." She said slowly fishing for a way to avoid saying the word wizard. "Mr. Barton has been accepted to Hogwarts Ms. Po" Severus said with a smirk raising an eyebrow as she looked nervously from Severus to the boy.

"They are dark wizards Trowa! They'll taint him!" this statement caused Sirius to snort in an attempt to not laugh at this girls twisted logic. "I believe you mean that our families _were_ dark?" Sirius asked with a smirk. "Your are both Death-Eater scum!" Sally shouted cheeks flushing with anger. "SALLY PO! I cannot believe what I am hearing!" a strict voice that would put McGonagall to shame shouted. Both Trowa and Sally cringed as Une marched up to the group. "I don't even know what a Death-Eater is but I know that was completely uncalled for!" by this point she was directly in Sally's face and looked ready to rip the woman limb from limb. "Now what is the reason for your inexcusable behavior Sally?" Sally deflated and looked at Sirius and Severus with unconcealed venom. "They abandoned him once. What's to stop them from doing it again.

This time it was Sirius who was restraining Severus and pulling the struggling man away from the shocked women. "How dare you accuse me of abandoning my child! You know nothing you thoughtless brat!" He probably would have said much more if a pained whimper and a small cry hadn't distracted him. "Oh Allah!" Quatre cried out as a terrible anguish and heartbreak washed over him. "Occlude Sev. Your hurting the kid." Sirius whispered in the distraught mans ear relaxing his grip when the lines of pain left the boys face and the swirl of wild magic finally retreated back to Severus.

Quatre took on look at the pair and knew instantly that these two, regardless of their gender were Duo's parents. His Space-Heart thrummed with the force of their emotions even after they had blocked them and he smiled at them gently. "Hello my name is Quatre Reberba Winner, would I be right in assuming that you are looking for Duo Maxwell?"

**More A/N's:** I know, I know, evil place to stop, but I couldn't decide how to end it. I will try and get Chapter 8 done extra quick to make up for it but it will probably be a really short chapter. I did not mean to make Sally the jerk of the day but for some reason she wanted to keep Duo to herself. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**[EDIT 03/03/11: NOTHING NEW ADDED JUST FIXED A FEW TYPOS!]**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own. JK has the HP-verse and Bandai is hording the GW-verse.

**Title:** Unknown Heirs

**Summary:** Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story.

**Warnings:** AU, set in After Colony era, NO Endless Waltz, OC's, Mpreg, implied Yaoi, Language.

**Chapter Notes:** Getting to Diagon Alley and Avoiding the Weasleys'.

**Author Notes:** Not as quick as I would have liked, but I had a case of the lazies. It is longer than I thought it would be, so yay me! But Sev, Siri, and Duo have finally been reunited! And that sneaky Ollivander, he must have heard about Duo from the other shopkeepers. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to blow up a few more things including vanishing the window the Golden Trio was hiding behind, but oh well.

Both Sirius and Severus sagged in relief that someone might help them now. "Yes, Char- Duo is our son. Unfortunately this hateful little bint wont tell us where he is." Sirius growled unhappily looking around warily as two more boy and an elegant looking young man entered the room effectively blocking them in. "Whats going on?" Asked Wufei looking from the two angry looking men and the irritated Une and Trowa, to the glaring Sally and finally the beaming Quatre. "Well we didn't find Duo, but we did find his parents." The blonde said casually indicating the now bemused pair. The two teens who had initially looked at the two wizards with caution now looked over at Severus and Sirius with curiosity while the young man seemed greatly amused by something.

Blushing heavily Severus pushed away from Sirius as recognition struck." You are that Kushrenada boy Alastor Moody used to bring to the order meetings are you not?" Asked Severus in surprise. Treize nodded his head in the affirmative. "You also invited me to teach muggle studies this year." He added. Severus nodded "Yes I believe I sent out the invitation this morning." He said wryly unnerved by the fact that someone who was a central part of the muggle wars somehow knew his son. "Hey you were the brats that almost ran us down on Grimmauld Place!" Sirius shouted in annoyance. Pointing at Wufei and Heero who both glared in his direction. "Are you gonna tell us to piss off like that prejudiced chit over there too?" Sirius asked pointing at Sally and sneering at her continued glare.

Though none of the boys appeared to liked Sirius' description of Sally they seemed to decide amongst themselves that Sirius and Severus were honest and true in their intent. "Duo is here in London," Quatre started ignoring Sally's attempt to silence him. "Unfortunately Maxwell had run off and we can't find him anywhere." Finished the Asian boy beside beside the blonde. The two wizards were dumbstruck for a few moments "You lost him?" Severus said slowly noticing that the Barton boy flinched at this question. "Yes, we lost sight of Duo on Charing Cross Road in the theater district." Finish the last of the teens, a severe looking Japanese boy who was staring at them critically for the last few moments. "You are Headmaster Severus Snape of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry a war hero and former Death-Eater and double agent in the wizarding wars against the mad warlock Tom Riddle, correct?"

Severus returned the boys stare and nodded while trying to reign in his wayward emotions. _'Blast but this day has been murder on my image.'_ he thought petulantly. "Where did you come across this information Heero?" Treize asked in confusion since he hadn't had a chance to tell the boys anything about the wizarding world yet. "It was published on the internet along with a comprehensive guide of the last 5 years of wizarding Britain's history and several maps of the castle Hogwarts." Heero said flatly only the barest of concern leaking into his voice. Severus was furious _'How dare someone breach __the charter for the safety and security of the wizarding world.'_

"Do you know who it was that put forth such information." he asked calmly pushing his rage to the back of his mind to be unleashed on some hapless soul later._ 'Perhaps Potter needs another lesson in humility to shrink that over inflated ego of his? Yes, that's an excellent idea.'_ He thought only feeling a pinch of guilt for planning to do something he knew would upset his lover. "Yes I did. I needed to be sure the information was accurate so I obtained the information of the publisher and ascertained that it was a young woman known as Hermione Granger and through a search of her personal records I established that she has attended Hogwarts for at least four of the last five years."

Severus wondered if taking enough house points to keep Gryffindor in the negative for the next two years would make him fee any less like murdering Hermione Granger and feeding her to Hagrid's pet hippogriff. "It doesn't matter where he learned about you Sev, what matters is finding Duo." Sirius said firmly bringing everyone's attention back to the reason they were all there. Heero "Hn'd" in agreement but added "And you are the current History of Magic Professor Sirius Black, accused of betraying the location of the Potter family leading to their attack and murder on the night of October 31 of AC180. Exonerated July 7, AC193 after the capture of the Peter Pettigrew." for the sake of the other pilots. Sirius flushed red with anger and muttered in Severus' ear "That girl is going to be in detention until she graduates when I get a hold of her." Severus nodded in agreement but watched the Barton boy try to cover up a full body shiver. _'Has he been in contact with Pettigrew?'_ he wondered brushing the teens mind again and retreating when he could not access the memory that the boy had associated with the traitors name. _'A traumatic meeting perhaps?'_ He decided to leave the matter alone for now as he would have to discuss training the boy in Legilimancy and Occulmency later anyway.

"Okay. Now you said he was upset, why?" The entire group looked uncomfortable until the Treize answered "They were reading the results from their inquiries to the Family Reconstruction Database." The words Sally said earlier rang in their heads. "He thinks we abandoned him?" Severus asked feeling hollow. "Well that or you had died..." answered Quatre. Severus and Sirius knew both feelings well and once again curse Peter and his defection. "And said you lost sight of him at Charing Cross Road?" Sirius carried on steadily ignoring Sally and looking at Heero but it was Quatre that answered. "Yes, we saw him for a few moments then it was like he disappeared into thin air."

Sirius shared a look with Severus. "There is a wizards only Bar and Inn on Charing Cross Road called The Leaky Cauldron, it is invisible to muggles," at the teens blank looks Severus clarified. "A muggle is someone without magical abilities, a non-wizard if you will. Children born from non-magical parents are often referred to as muggleborn." The teens all nodded in understanding. "And a squib," Sirius interrupted. "Like this girl over here," He vaguely indicated Sally. "is someone who is born into a wizarding family without any magical ability of their own." Severus' glare in Sirius' direction was obviously just for show as he carried on with his earlier explanation. "It has special warding that would hide Duo if he were to enter it. We should head over there now the bar owner Tom will know if he went in or not."

Treize and the Gundam pilots nodded and started moving to the exit when Sally burst out again. "Duo's a wizard?" at Treize's nod she continued almost hysterically. "You can't let him go to Hogwarts! You can't! If he starts using magic he'll go dark just like the rest of his family-" * SLAP! * all the males present flinched as Une, hand still raised from her slap rounded on Sally. "How can you say that blood determines someone's personality? You always spoke of how cruel and violent your family was and how you left because you didn't want to end up like them. Are you saying that Duo will change just because you now know who his parents are?"

"Well I-"

"Are you saying that no one save yourself is capable of abandoning the darkness their families carry?"

"But you see-" Sally tried to say again. "They are evil! They all are! Its in their blood!" Heero looked over at her seeming strangely vulnerable "Are you saying I'm evil Sally?" She turned to Heero in confusion. "What are you talking about Heero? I wasn't talking about you at all." Heero took a deep breath and looked her squarely in the eyes. "You said that this mans blood was...tainted, evil. If that is the case being the son of this man's brother would make me evil as well. Right?" Sally and Sirius looked at Heero in shock. "What are you talking about Heero? You can't be related to him. Regulus Black died when he was 19." Sirius looked over at Severus who was observing the boy closely. "You are the child of Sumeri Lowe?"

Heero was extremely surprised that a wizard knew his mother but his eyes only widened slightly as he answered. "Yes, though I was told his name I never saw a picture of him and I was not informed that my father was a wizard." Sirius was surprised at the happiness he felt knowing that his brother had managed to have a child before he was killed. It wasn't until last year that they had even learned of his defection from the Death-Eaters and of his subsequent murder by Voldemort's own hand when he tried to destroy a horcrux. "No! You can't be related to these monster's! you're a hero! Your a good person! They, are all EVIL!" at this point Sirius stepped towards her and said with perfect menace "Take that back. You will not imply that my son, his father, or my nephew are evil in any way. If it wasn't for Severus you would be bowing down to Voldemort right now! That is if he didn't kill you first for being a squib!"

"Is that a threat Death-Eater scum! Besides everybody knows Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who!" Sirius and Sally continued to argue using mostly wizarding insults to the growing confusion of the Gundam boys and Une. A soft chime in the direction of Severus caught Quatre's attention and he quietly moved closer when the man pulled what looked like a circular mirror framed in gold from his coat pocket. A cultured voice came from the mirror that the Headmaster was concentrating on startling Trowa who had also moved closer to Severus and gotten a small mental burst with the image of the man he had seen Duo follow. "Severus, where are you? You need to get to Diagon Alley now! Chara is here!" The look of relief and the flood of joy he felt from his space-heart let Quatre know exactly who Chara was. "Thank Allah." he whispered. "Someone has found Duo!" he exclaimed breaking up the argument as everyone rushed towards Severus and Quatre.

Heero felt such an intense rush of relief knowing his little brother was safe that he reached for the mirror without thinking and fell into the roll of leader as he ofter did "Stay where you are, Headmaster Snape will take us to your location." the long haired blonde in the mirror looked at him in annoyance but before he could even think to apologize to either gentleman Sirius had taken the mirror from him. "Is he okay? These kids-"

"HEY!"(Wufei and Trowa)

"Excuse me?" (Quatre)

"HN!" (Heero)

Treize had to laugh , he knew how much the teen's hated to be called 'kids' regardless of the fact that, that was what they were.

"-said he left the house upset. Is he okay?" Sirius relaxed for a moment when Lucius smiled, but then a large explosion was heard in the background and Lucius looked up from the mirror and Sirius heard a young and sheepish sounding "Oops?" from someone in front of Lucius. Lucius' face set into a scowl he usually reserved for the school governors and Draco when he takes too long with his hair. "He won't be when I get through with him." the charms professor growled before cutting the connection. "Well at least we know it's actually Maxwell." Wufei deadpanned heading to the door so they could make their way to Charing Cross Road. Une decided to stay behind and talk to Sally some more so Treize, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and the two wizards started toward the exit.

Sirius looked confused and slightly worried as the kids seemed perfectly used to his son blowing things up. "Is this sort of thing.. typical of Duo?" he asked following after the teens. Of course as a student at Hogwarts a good deal of the pranks he pulled involved explosions but they had always been things he and the other Marauders bought at Zonko's. They had never tried to use any sort of experimental potion or charm and none of the explosions they caused had ever been so... large. "Duo does enjoy experimenting, unfortunately most of the things he makes tend to explode." Quatre answered cautiously. "I think that was usually the point." Trowa said calmly, face straight even if he was laughing on the inside.

The whole group was surprised though when Sirius turned to glare at Severus. "He obviously got that from you." Severus looked contemplative but smirked in Sirius' direction. "If I remember correctly you were the one to blow up a cauldron every other potion's class. How you got the credit's to be an Auror is beyond me." Sirius growled a low canine growl not sure if he should even try to win this argument. "And if I recall, it was you that caused most of those explosions, oh great potions master, sir..." He sneered back raising an eyebrow while Severus feigned interest in the darkening sky.

They were out the door and starting their way down the street when a large crowd surrounded the group. Sirius tensed as several muggles with cameras swarmed around them taking pictures and shouting questions. "Mr. Yuy is it true that you are engaged the Relena Dorlian Peacecraft?" shouted one man shoving a strange device in the boy, Heero's face. "Is it true that Duo Maxwell is currently incarcerated on L2 for crimes against Sanq?" asked another to the whole group this time. On and on the questions went getting more farfetched and insulting as they went on. After what had to be twenty minutes of saying 'no comment' and trying to back away from the vulture-like reporters.

A loud bang had everyone looking up to steps that lead to the Preventers office to see a tall blonde with ice blue eyes and an air of power that would make Lucius appear a commoner glaring down on the assembled group. "I believe..." he started slowly. "That the press was informed that they were not allowed near this building..." Here several reporters backed away from the group warily. "...and you were also informed that any contact with the Gundam pilots without an appointment would result in... heavy fines and prison time." With that statement all of the reporters ran vanishing as if they could apperate.

"Zechs! What took you so long!" Treize whined looking frazzled. The blonde descended the stairs quickly then clapped Treize on the back with a laugh. "Sorry old friend I thought Duo was with you. Usually when reporters seeing him they run away screaming." Looking over the rumpled looking group his eyes landed on Severus and he turned to him with a bow. "Potions Master Snape, it is an honor to meet you. I heard a great deal about you from Master Damocles. He spoke highly of you in my lessons." Severus bowed back, highly irritated at constantly being thrown from one confusing situation to another, and returned the sentiment. "Thank You, the honor is mine, but I did not know that Damocles ever took on another apprentice." As he said this he began walking in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, because manners be damned he would find his son today! "He did not. He was hired by my family as my private magic tutor when I was a child." Severus wasn't the only one to look peculiarly at Zechs as not even Treize had known he was a wizard.

"Why did you think Duo was with us?" Heero asked after the group had fallen silent sounding irritated with Zechs when in fact he was irritated with the mans rumor spreading sister. Zechs chucked again and looked at Severus. "I haven't seen Duo in several months when I saw Master Snape I thought Duo had had a growth spurt." Severus swelled with pride that he could possibly be mistaken for his son or vise-versa. "I could almost believe that either he or Auror Black could be Duo if not for the fact that Duo would never cut his hair." he said this while indicating Sirius' shoulder length tied off hair. None of the others said anything about them being Duo's birth parents and for that they were grateful because even in wizarding society it would be considered strange. Zechs spoke with Treize at the back of the group discussing his new job as Muggle Studies Professor and Zechs duties as temporary Preventers Leader while the teens questioned Sirius and Severus over the differences between muggle and wizarding society.

When they reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron Severus and Treize explained to them how to recognize magically hidden buildings such as The Ministry of Magic and St. Mungos and also about the false daylight in Diagon Alley that apparently piqued the curiosity of all the space-born wizards. When Treize reached to open the door he jumped back in surprised when Sirius lunged to slam it shut again. "What are you doing Black?" Severus sneered, "Forgotten how to open a door? Here let me show you." But when Severus reached for the door Sirius blocked his way. "Move. Aside. Black." he said in his most dangerous voice. "There's a problem Sev, a big one." Sirius said nervously rubbing his arms. Severus backed away looking concerned and searching the street for obvious threats. "Is there a danger to the missions success?" Heero asked pushing to the front of the group so that he didn't have to shout to be heard. "You could say that." hedged Sirius looking to the door nervously. "Just spit it out already Black!" Severus yelled getting anxious. Sirius' eyes bugged out and he quickly threw a hand over Severus' mouth before hissing. "Shh they'll hear you and then we'll never get away."

By this point even the G-boys and the two former soldiers were getting nervous. "What are you going on about Sirius? Your not making any sense." Severus hissed back punching Sirius' side to get the man to let him go. "I totally forgot! They are waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron, we were supposed to pick up Harry today so we could tell him." Severus paled as he too realized who was waiting inside the bar. "Can't we just pretend like we don't see them?" he whispered, backing away from the door slowly. "Who is it that you are trying to avoid, if I may ask?" Quatre said asking the question that the rest of the group also wanted to know. Sirius looked sheepishly at the group who had seen that exact look on Duo's face often enough to know that what ever this was would cause them a fair bit of trouble. "Well you see, Severus and I have been together for a really long time, but not many people actually know this and they would be very confused if they saw us together..." A chocking noise brought everyone's attention to Treize who looked like he was holding back tears of laughter. "Something you find funny Mr. Kushrenada?" Severus asked mildly though he thought he might already know.

"I'm afraid that even with my long absence from the wizarding even I know that confusion is not the best way to describe the general populations reaction to the two of you existing companionably in any sort of environment. Terror might be a better suggestion, considering the last time I saw both of you in the same room together you destroyed half of Molly Weasleys' sitting room and kitchen." the rest of the group turned their attention back to the pair who had dissolved into a whispered argument about who was more at fault for the a fore mentioned destruction by cataloging who destroyed what. "Kuso! Can't you two just enter at separate times?" Wufei yelled at the two.

Severus wanted to snap at the boy for his disrespect but settled for the scowl he usually saved for his Gryffindor students and colleagues. "It's not that easy kid," Sirius answered. "I got custody of my godson this year but because him and Severus don't get along I hadn't told him we are together yet. But since we are all going to live together we were going to tell him today. You see he has been living with his aunt since he was a year old because his parents died and I was in prison. I wanted to claim him when my name was cleared but then we were at war and it was safer at his aunts house. Now that the trouble has all been settled though he can finally come home with me. His best friend's parents picked him up for me today and took him shopping because we were supposed to be having a staff meeting today and then bringing them all back to the house for dinner. They will be waiting for me to pick up my godson and only one of them even knows that Duo exists." Sirius knew he was babbling but he couldn't stop talking.

The pilots could see how this could get difficult. If they went searching for Duo the group of people Sirius was supposed to meet would start asking questions and if they found Duo first things could get worse. "What if one of us went in there and distracted these people while the rest of the group starts searching for Duo?" Quatre suggested. The rest of the group thought it over and didn't see anything wrong with the plan, simple though it was. _'The simplest plans are sometimes the most effective.'_ was what Severus thought as they decided on the best method to carry out the plan. Quatre and Zechs were volunteered to be the distraction while Sirius lead the other Gundam pilots into Diagon Alley. Severus would then enter with Treize in order to question Tom that way he could say he was showing the new professor around wizarding London. Quatre and Zechs would then meet the group inside the alley.

Arthur Weasley took his role as Minister of Magic very seriously. Following the defeat of Voldemort and the death of Albus Dumbledore the wizarding world had fallen into chaos as many of Voldemort's followers suddenly dropped dead along with their master through their ties to the dark mark. Those that survived went after the ministry, the two order spies and of course Harry Potter. What followed was almost two years of guerrilla warfare between the remaining Death-Eaters and Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Even with the proof right in front of him Fudge continued to deny that there was any danger that was until he and his aid Delores Umbridge were killed in an attempted siege of the ministry. The Head of the Auror department Rufus Scrimgeour, was elected as emergency Minister of Magic and immediately ordered his auror's to the streets to patrol and round up any known Death-Eaters. The tides of the battle shifted quickly and the last of the Death-Eaters were quickly rounded up.

After the community had settled into it's new found peace Scrimgeour suggested a new Minister of Magic as he wished to return to his Auror duties. Arthur who had led the Order in Albus' absence and lead may a battle against the remaining Death-Eaters decided to apply along with Kingsley Shacklebolt to take over and repair the damage done by Fudge and the undercover Death-Eaters within the ministry. He had spent much of the last few months overhauling and restaffing many departments withing the ministry as well as trying to repair the relationship between the muggle and wizarding government. Just yesterday he had, had lunch with the new leader of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation a young woman named Relena who spoke at length about strengthening the relationship between the two governments and about Arthur's latest initiative at Severus' insistence that he allow space-born witches and wizards attend Hogwarts.

But today he had a day off and he hoped to spend it relaxing with his family. They had just come from retrieving Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's home for the last time. The children had immediately gone off shopping while they waited for Sirius to finish his staff meeting so they could go over to his house for dinner. He had told the Weasley's he had an important announcement to make and Arthur thought he knew what it was. He had seen Sirius and Severus disappear together at many ministry balls and functions and he was sure that no one in his family not even Molly had caught on. There was also the matter of Chara though he doubted Sirius would ever tell Harry about his murdered son. Arthur hoped having Harry around might lessen the ache his old friends carried. He had already received a rather creative howler from Severus about his decision to have all wizarding families take part in the muggle Family Reconstruction Act but despite the fact that he pities Severus in this he had said ALL families and he had to abide by that decision.

He looked at his watch and at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron wondering if perhaps the staff meeting had run longer than anticipated. As it was Ron, Hermione, and Harry had yet to return from shopping so he sat back and sipped his drink savoring the peaceful moment while it lasted as Sirius and Severus' revelation was bound to cause pandemonium. "OH! OH MY! BROTHER, COME LOOK! IT IS THE BRITISH MINISTER OF MAGIC!" Arthur choked on his drink and looked in the direction the voice had come from to see two blonde young men walking towards him. Holding back an aggravated sigh Arthur stood to greet the two young men. "Hello Gentleman would this be your first time in London?" he asked genially as his family just rolled their eyes and turned away from the bouncy blonde and his silent brother."Oh no, but this is our first time in wizarding London! You see I just got my Hogwarts Letter today!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly. "My brother was born here on earth but I was born in space. It is so exciting to get the chance to learn magic as well." the blonde exclaimed happily.

Arthur looked up to address the teen's brother when a familiar mop of hair caught his eye. _'Ah there he is.'_ Arthur thought as Sirius entered the bar, but when the man continued straight through and out the back with a group of teenagers he thought he might be mistaken. That was until Sirius looked over at their table and his eyes meet briefly with Arthur's. There was a desperation in his eyes that Arthur hadn't seen since Severus had gone into labor all those years ago, so with a barely noticeable smile Arthur turned away from the entrance to Diagon Alley and continued his conversation with the two blonde wizards. "Did you attend Hogwarts then?" Arthur asked Zechs. "No. Due to the war my parents felt it best if I was home schooled." Zechs answered smoothly. "Oh no! You're out with your family today! I'm so sorry for interrupting your free day Minister!" Quatre cried signaling Zechs and Treize that Sirius and the others had made it to the back door. "Not a problem my boy." Arthur answered with a smile as the boy's elder brother guided him to the entrance of Diagon Alley. "Blimey, I don't think I'll ever get used to random people just walking up to meet you dad." Ginny said staring after the retreating blondes. "Neither will I dear, neither will I."

It was then that the second surprise of the evening walked in, Severus Snape had just entered the bar with a tall ginger haired man and lead him over to the bar were it looked as though he was being introduced to Tom. Severus nodded politely to Tom and then guided the young man to the backdoor, nodding politely at Arthur as well when he caught the Headmasters eye. _'What a coincidence.'_ Arthur thought sarcastically wondering what was going on with Severus and Sirius. "Oh Dear, I wonder what is keeping Sirius? It really is getting rather late." Molly said fretting over her watch "And Ronny and the kids haven't gotten back yet either. You don't suppose anythings happened to them, do you dear?" she asked smoothing down Fred's hair in worry. (or was it George?) "Lets give them another hour and then we will go and look for them and I will try and floo-call Sirius at Hogwarts." he answered not telling his wife that he had already seen the man. He would give Sirius an hour to take care of whatever business he had and then he would take the man aside and demand an explanation.

When everyone had regrouped in Diagon Alley and Severus had confirmed that Tom had let Duo into the alley Severus retrieved the communication mirror from his pocket and said "Lucius Malfoy." the glass fogged for five minutes before the fog cleared only showing Severus' reflection he tried it twice more before he shoved it back in his pocket with a huff. Next Sirius tried a patronus message but he got no reply from those either. (What no one in the alley knew was that the ministry was repairing the wards that day and soon after Lucius' mirror call all non-owl communication in the alley was silenced in order to test a few new security measures. Poor Snape and Black they just get all the luck. .) "We will just have to search the alley ourselves then." Sirius said leading the group to the nearest store, Quality Cauldrons. Walking up to the empty counter Severus impatiently hailed the cashier. "Can I help you?" winced the man who was covered in bruises. "We are looking for a boy, about 15 years old brown hair in a long braid, violet eyes and accompanied by a blonde-" "OUT!" Shouted the cashier interrupting Wufei and glancing around in a panic. "Out with you lot I'll have no more of you dropping cauldrons on me! OUT! OUT!" The group stared in confusion as the shopkeeper slammed the door in their faces and scurried away. "Well that was unusual." Sirius said carefully. "I guess Duo has already been here..."

And that is how it continued for the next half hour most people wouldn't even let them get past Duo description before they were being hurried out of various shops. The strangest reaction of all came from Felix Zonko himself who wept tears of joy into a shocked and horrified Heero's shoulder telling him to thank his newest investor when they found him. With the mention of money Sirius decided they should try Gringotts before they started down the other side of the street. Upon entering the white palace Severus felt his skin crawl as it seemed that every goblin in the whole building was staring in his direction. "Hem, Hem." said a gruff voice beside him, he looked down and to the side to see his account manager Bartok shuffling nervously from foot to foot. He raised an eye brow to show that the goblin had his attention. "Master Snape, how good to see you. What brings you to Gringotts today?" Severus' eyes narrowed suspicion Bartok was never this polite no goblin was. "I am looking for my son." he said and felt if it were possible even more goblin eye fasten upon him. "Ah yes the young master Snape was in here earlier to open an account and acquire money for school supplies." Severus nodded his head and thanked Bartok for his help before turning to exit the bank but Bartok cleared his throat once more. "If Master Snape is not adverse the Head Goblin would like to have a word with you." Bartok said. "Could we make an appointment for another day Bartok? I really must find my son today." Bartok nodded his head and backed away from the irritated wizard "of course Master Snape. We shall be in touch."

Leaving the bank they now knew that Duo would be shopping for school supplies and headed over to Madam Malkin's where all students had to go to get their uniforms. The Madam, Severus assured everyone was a horrible gossip and would probably know exactly where Duo and Lucius had run off to. When they entered the shop they noticed that Malkin was tutting angrily as she levitated rolls of fabric from where they had apparently fallen to the ground. "Good Evening Madam." Severus began, getting Malkin's attention and walking behind the counter to speak with her. Thinking that Duo had already come and gone -not to long ago if she was still cleaning up- he asked with false shock. "Why Madam, what ever happened to your shop?" Malkin sniffed and levitated the last of the fabric back to it's shelf. "Oh that Potter boy had a bit of a tiff with a colony-born boy and knocked over all my fabric rolls sent him straight out before he brought the place down." Severus cursed Potter under his breath wishing the brat would at least learn some self control. "Though from what I heard from the other shop keepers the other boy was a walking disaster area. Poor Lucius looked at his wits end." _'Bingo!'_ "Lucky man all he had left was to get the boy his wand. I don't know if the alley could take another visit from the boy." The others were already leaving the shop when Malkin asked him if he would like to stay for tea. "Thank Madam but I must be going, I will have a word with Potter about his temper, my apologies for that damage he caused." Severus quickly backed out the door as Malkin looked him over like a piece of meat and tried to give him a come-hither look. "Come again Severus, you are always welcome!"

Severus shivered in disgust and tried to dust off the feeling of Malkin's flirtation as he rushed after the rest. They slowed as they reached the door to Ollivander's Wand Shop and silently slipped in just as Ollivander entered with a arm full of wands. "Well then lets get started." The spindly wizard said not even batting an eye to all the extra guests that had just arrived. He flicked his wrist and another tape measure zipped out of nowhere and measured every inch of Duo before zipping into Ollivander's pocket. " A good no nonsense tape measure." He said tapping his pocket lovingly. "Okay, first let us try a few that are similar to your parents. Duo gulped and tried to back away but Lucius shoved his forward with a hand to the small of his back. " No need to panic Mr. Snape all you have to do is give it a wave." Duo took another gulp of air and walked up to Ollivander and his counter top full of boxes. "First will be, Eleven inches Ebony and Dragon Heart-string, a volatile combination, but, well give it a swish." Duo stared at the thin stick and felt stupid as he swished it around but when ever box in the store started flying around attacking one another and when they destroyed the box the wands proceeded to shot random spell at each other. It wasn't until a stray spell turned Ollivander a brilliant shade of turquoise that he took the wand from Duo's hand and repaired the boxes before he sent the wands back to their places. "Well defiantly nothing with dragon parts in it ." Ollivander said with a contemplative frown apparently completely at ease with his new color.

The other Gundam pilots watched the casual magic with awe and Duo's own accidental magic with slight fear for their futures. Treize was now quietly talking about his own wand testing, showing Zechs his ten inch oak wand with a sphinx tail hair as its core. Then Zechs started describing how Pargan the old palace aid had custom made his wand a beautiful ash-wood branch with an intricately carved handle and a veela hair from his grandmother. Treize asked if veela cored wands were as difficult to control as he had heard. Zechs said the were but were also extremely powerful and extremely rare as he handed his wand to Treize so he could examine it. Trowa watching along with the other pilots felt jubilant as the familiar feeling of Duo settled back into his mind. He spared a glance at Duo's parents who while appearing silent and impassive were clutching one another in a white-knuckled grip as if holding themselves back, a look of pride in their eyes that was unmistakable. He smile and returned his attention to Duo who was waving a wand with unicorn hair and pouted when nothing happened.

When the twelfth wand, one with a phoenix feather was taken from his grip and Ollivander and Lucius had repaired the hole in the roof and cleared away the oranges. Ollivander tutted and went into the back of the shop returning with two long wooden boxes. "Lest my shop end up like the others." Duo heard several of the windows behind him crack and turned with a wince to see the damage. He jumped about a foot in the air in surprise to see the room much more crowded then he remembered it being. "Whoa! Hey guys." he said nervously. " Quatre leapt at him with a cry. "Oh Allah Duo don't scare us like that again! We were so worried!" The others nodded and hugged Duo around Quatre, Wufei and Heero smacking him upside the head. "How did you all get here?" I had to follow tall, blonde and handsome to find this place." Lucius sighed and gave Duo a pointed look. "Heh, heh." Duo said looking at Lucius' wand and remembering his earlier threat. "Um, guys this is my godfather, "Lucy" Lucius Malfoy." Duo puffed with pride that he now had someone he could introduce as family.

Duo's attention returned to Ollivander when the latches on the boxes snapped open loudly. "If you will come up here Mr. Snape we will see which wood responds best to you." In the box were a dozen uncut pieces of wood of all different color and size. Duo was told to hold his hand over each piece of wood until Ollivander told him to move to the next one. The slabs of Dogwood and Ebony vibrated lightly when he held his hand over them but Ollivander said that wasn't the reaction they were looking for. When he was half way through the box the Yew Wood glowed a bright orange and Duo felt the need to touch it. "Alright Yew it is." Exclaimed Ollivander, removing the wood from the box then sending the box away with a wave of his wand. "Why don't you do this with everyone?" Duo asked as he was pointed to the next box which was full of vials filled with hairs and other strange things. "Well most children get their wands at 11 and are not as set on destroying my shop as you are..." Ollivander joked, poking a vial of fox hair that glowed green for only a moment before fading. Shaking his head he indicated that Duo should try the next one. They went though the whole box with nothing else reaction and when Duo tried the fox hair again nothing happened. "Oh, oh I should have known you would be even more difficult then your parents, tricky, tricky."

But rather than looking disappointed he looked ecstatic. He puttered around his shop pulling down jars then shaking his head and putting them back. "What Mr. Snape, is it that you are wearing around your neck?" Ollivander asked suddenly staring at Duo with those unsettling milky eyes. He reached into his shirt and clutched at the only trinket that had survived his childhood. Solo had said he was playing with it when he had first found him. He slowly removed a large marble size glass ball attached to a chain with what looked like a dried root or flower. He carefully handed it to Ollivander even though he didn't want to let it go. "Belladonna root. Interesting. Potions Masters receive baubles like this when they attain their mastery, where ever did you get it?" Duo shuffled nervously "I don't remember I've always had it." he said wanting to snatch his treasure back from the claw like fingers. "Try this he said holding the bauble over the box. Duo carefully and slowly stretched his hand over the glass ball which erupted in a bright blue light. "Ah a match! Belladonna and Yew thirteen inches I think." Ollivander said nodding to himself. "Do I have permission to use this Mr. Snape?" he asked noticing Duo's frown. "It's going to go into my wand?" he asked guardedly taking back the chain and clutching the ball to his chest. "Yes it will make the perfect wand for you and no one else." Duo nodded and reluctantly handed the ball back. It will be ready for you to collect tomorrow Mr. Snape." Ollivander said placing the wood and the glass ball into a box and vanishing them to his work room. "Congratulations Mr. Snape, I look forward to seeing what you accomplish here with us."

The other pilots smiled at Duo's obvious happiness when he turned from paying at the counter and looked at his friends again. "So you still haven't told me how you got here. Are you guys gonna be wizards too?" They confirmed that they were indeed going to Hogwarts too and when they tried to answer how they got to the alley they didn't know what to do save turn to the silent pair who had been taking in every bit of Duo that they could. Duo looked over at the two wizards and felt such a powerful feeling of deja vu that he was walking towards them before he realized he was even moving. He stopped short of reaching them and just looked, Duo shook with emotion as he looked into Severus' eyes. '_I remember those eyes. I know them.'_ "Da." he squeaked backing away from the pair and then stepping toward them unsure if he wanted to run to them or from them, but Lucius solved that problem for him, giving him another hard shove this time into Severus arms which wrapped around Duo tightly. "My baby, my dear sweet joy." Severus silently cried into Duo's hair, dropping a tender kiss on his forehead. "I found you at last." Duo was overwhelmed with the love he could practically feel coming of the other man and directed only at him. "Da? Da! I remember you! I remember." Duo cried back holding onto Severus with all he was worth. Sirius walked behind Duo and wrapped his arms around both of his boys, his family. When the other man wrapped his arms around Duo he was bathed in a scent that brought on memories of safety and warmth and laughter. "Dad?" Duo turned and studied the man behind him. _'Yes, this man used to throw him in the air and catch him, used to read him stories __when he woke up crying in the middle of the night.'_ He breathed in the other man's scent like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

The reunion that the three had been waiting for was roughly interrupted when a strangled yell sounded from outside. "WHAT THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BLOODY BLUE BALLS IS GOING ON HERE?" Shouted a red face Harry Potter from the open doorway.


	9. AN

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own. JK has the HP-verse and Bandai is hording the GW-verse.

**Title:** Unknown Heirs

**Summary:** Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story.

**Warnings:** AU, set in After Colony era, NO Endless Waltz, OC's, Mpreg, implied Yaoi, Language.

**Chapter Notes:** A/N

**Author Notes:** I wanted to update as fast as I could to allay your fears, but I could not so I decided to put up an emergency A/N. I promise. This is **NOT** a Harry-bashing fic. He is a little bratty in the beginning because, hey, he just saved the wizarding world (or did he?) and every one wants to know how he did it and get his autograph and generally terrorize him. I figure Harry's just going to be a bit territorial, I mean, he thought he was going to have Sirius all to himself, but suddenly he has to share him with not just one person but two! One of which he dislikes and thought his Godfather hated and another who just finish irritating the hell out of him. Severus doesn't really hate Harry either, he just likes to pick on him cause he over reacts to **EVERYTHING!** I have to warn you I might over do it a bit with Harry's first reactions, but my thing with Harry is that he always has to be up in everyone's business whether it concerns him or not. (something that will be pointed out to him later by an unlikely source.) This nex chaptert will be mostly Sirius and Severus' explanation to Harry about why he was never told, until now of course. Harry will mellow out pretty quick but I'm not sure yet if it will last. And it won't just be Harry acting out, Duo may have his own share of tantrums as well! oh! And on Severus, well, he's just a spaz-tastic, mildly sadistic kitty-cat, (Harry will learn this soon enough), and he's gonna try to be a good Dad to Harry too...I think?

WANDA I'm still thinking about whether or not I want to bash Herms and Ginny, (Relena-Bashing is a given) they can be cool when they're not fighting over boys...

MISHAP I think I like your idea, but I'm gonna leave to poll up until chapter 15 or so then I'll know where I'm going with everything...I hope...

SHINIGAMI **HOW** Trowa and Cathy survived is going to be revealed later.(Yet another thing I'm on the fence about.) Possibly by chapter 16 or 17 but the details will mean someones destruction or redemption!

DAWN257 I LOL'd so hard when I re-read that part! (just went in and fixed it, don't want people thinking Treize is a telepath.)

THANK YOU! Thank You. And THANK YOU! So much for reading and sticking with me! See y'all next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own. JK has the HP-verse and Bandai is hording the GW-verse.

**Title:** Unknown Heirs

**Summary:** Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story.

**Warnings:** AU, set in After Colony era, NO Endless Waltz, OC's, Mpreg, implied Yaoi, Language.

**Chapter Notes:** Harry learns something unexpected.

**Author Notes: **I cannot believe how hard it was to write a bratty slightly mature Harry, I had to write and re-write his parts over and over again because he kept dissolving into two-year-old type tantrums (I still think he does but it's not as bad as before) There is no excuse for my laziness in the face of difficulty but I will attempt to not leave you hanging so long next time. I'm sorry it is sooo short I'm already starting on the next chapter so hopefully it will be done soon.

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy, so lovely to see you again." The three Gryffindor heard Ollivander greet the Slytherin Head of House. "Willow and unicorn hair, quite flexible wonderful for defensive spells and charms, which I hear you're teaching now, Congratulations Child." Ron poked Harry in the arm repeatedly and when the dark haired boy finally turned to face his friend the boy was fake puking and mouthing 'child?' with a horrified expression. "And Mr. Snape," _'Wait, what? Snape?'_ "I was hoping I might someday meet you, or will you continue to go by Maxwell, my boy?" Harry, ignoring the sharp intakes of breath from Hermione and Ron, moved closer to the window leaning his ear against it and watching the proceedings out of the corner of his eye. _'Snape has a kid? Unbelievable!'_ Harry felt like a fundamental rule of the universe had just been broken. No one was supposed to ever love or even liked the greasy haired, well not since he became Headmaster, potions master. _'How could anyone stand to even get close enough to the git to...well to...do THAT!'_ Harry shuddered lightly then double checked the spells that were keeping them hidden. When they had knelt by the window Hermione had cast a strong Notice-Me-Not charm and an eavesdropping charm. Both he was sure she had learned from Rita Skeeter, whom she was starting to emulate, to his growing horror.

Ollivander slowly circled the boy he had identified as a _Snape._ "Ah I remember the days both your fathers' came in to get their own wands." _'Both fathers'! Is that even possible?'_ Harry felt another well known truth dissolve around him._ 'Wouldn't Hermione have told me if it was possible for two men to have children, especially after I told her that I fancy blokes? Then again it felt like she shoved every scrap of information on homosexuality in the wizarding world and why it didn't work, that she could at me.'_ Harry shivered lightly as he remembered Hermione's glazed over expression and her reassurances that they could _fix_ him. Surprisingly the thought of Snape with another guy wasn't nearly as hard to picture as him having a girlfriend or a wife. _'But still it's SNAPE! Who would willing...'_ Harry suddenly had a horrible thought cross his mind. _'What if it wasn't willingly? What if Snape forced himself on some poor bloke then left him pregnant and alone?'_ But that didn't make sense either because that wouldn't explain how Lucius Malfoy became the boys Godfather.

Even though he was listening closely to the old wand maker it still took a while for what the man was saying to penetrate his mind. "Why Mr. Black took nearly two hours to find his chosen wand; Dogwood and dragon heart-string. Very good for Transfiguration" Harry felt the world go white and all the sound echoed back at him as if from a great distance. _'No, it couldn't be! There were plenty of men in the Black family it could be any of them. Sirius' brother Regulus was in the same house as Snape, maybe...'_ But as someone who was raised acknowledging that sometimes no matter how you wished things were or were not true you still had to accept them, he knew he was lying to himself and that Ollivander had all but told him to his face that that boy was Sirius and Snape's son. But accepting that fact and coming to terms with it were different matters entirely. Yes, Sirius had shown him his Dogwood wand and told him all about how angry his mother, Wallaburga Black, had been about the common and weak looking wand when Sirius had first brought it home _'Only one in my whole family with dogwood.' _ Sirius had stated proudly. And yes he knew his godfather preferred males, _'Why Sirius? Why?'_ But he could just not reconcile the thought of his father's best friend in a relationship with a Slytherin, THE Slytherin. Besides Sirius had never said anything about having a son. Wasn't that something you would tell someone, especially if your taking that someone in, and if they also happened to be your only godson?

"And Mr. Snape, my but he was a tricky one, I ended up having to custom make his wand. Ebony and veela hair excellent for potions work and charms." Harry shook himself and sneered at the name of the man who never let up on him and never gave him a break. No, he would not believe that this annoying boy was his godfathers son. _'Sirius would have told me if he had a son, and with Snape of all people? No way!'_ A quick look at Ron and Hermione showed that they were both as shocked as he was at this turn of events. Yet while Ron appeared merely thoughtful Hermione was looking at the boy in the shop with the deepest disgust. "Lets see what wand is right for you." Ollivander finished. Harry was momentarily shocked back to the present when he heard that Ollivander sometimes had to make custom wands. "How does he know all that?" the young Snape murmured to Malfoy Sr. looking uncomfortable and nervous. "Mr. Ollivander remembers every wand he's ever made, as for your parents well I think he might have a seers gift for knowing people, because only a handful of people even knew you had been born." Harry wondered why only a few people knew this boy had been born and who those few people were. Looking closely he could see Sirius square jaw and wide shoulders and maybe even his nose. It looked like Malfoy Sr. was going to say more about the boy, Duo, Duo Maxwell, he now remembered the boy introducing himself as, but before Lucius could go on Ollivander returned with an armful of wands. "Well then lets get started."

Movement by the store front brought another unpleasant surprise as a large group of strangers entered the shop, Sirius and Snape among them. Again he thought '_No. It can't be true!'_ but even as he said it he knew he was lying to himself. He watched Sirius stare longingly at the boy, a look of love and pride so powerful Harry was all but knocked breathless by it. And Snape, Harry had never seen so many emotions on the normally taciturn man. Actually he had been sure the only emotions Snape was capable of feeling were hatred and malicious glee. Ollivander didn't even bat a lash at the new arrivals and neither Malfoy nor Maxwell noticed the extra company as Ollivander sent his tape measure at the teen and suggesting that Maxwell try a couple of wands that were similar to his parents. Harry turned away from the window staring vacantly at the street. It was obvious that his godfather was aware that the boy was his son. It was also just as obvious that he and Snape were an item. The interior of the store was filled with loud crashes and spell light but Harry ignored it all. _'How could Sirius lie to him? Well I guess he never actually told Harry he hated Snape. In fact if Snape were ever brought up in conversation Sirius would quickly change the subject...' _

Harry continued to stare vacantly out into the street trying to stay calm and in control until something hit him upside the head from the direction of the wand shop. He looked around quickly to see what had hit him only seeing a lone orange rolling out into the alley. He tried to go back to staring into space but was once again hit this time he turned quick enough to see Ron lower his arm and sheepishly watch another orange roll away. "What was that for?" he muttered scowling at the redhead. "Sorry mate, I called your name and you wouldn't answer." Harry heaved another sigh and slumped against the wall. "Crazy 'innit? Snape and Sirius, never would have figured either of them for poufs..." Ron trailed off an uneasy smile on his face. "I know it must seem like this will be a bad thing..." Ron started, Harry's scowl deepened and the windows cracked abruptly. "-Blimey Harry! Calm down!" Ron said putting his hand comfortingly on Harry's upper arm. Harry jumped and quickly looked away, a flush heating his cheeks as the warmth of Ron's hand caused a pleasant fluttering to start in his stomach. "Sorry." Harry mumbled moving his arm away from Ron and the odd sensations he was causing. Looking back to Ron he saw the other boy similarly flushed and grinned. Ron grinned back and cleared his throat to cut through the sudden tension. "like I was saying Harry, I know it seems like a bad thing Sirius having a kid but it doesn't mean he's going to leave you behind." Harry marveled at how Ron, despite his quick temper and his habit of speaking before he thought, always said the right thing when it counted. But Harry still felt confused, he was sure there was anger in there too but mostly he was confused.

Though he doubted anyone thought he knew, he WAS well aware of the fact that he was considered extremely nosy, egotistical and that he had a bad habit of getting involved in other people's problems. But didn't he have the right to know if people were keeping things from him? He hated being left in the dark about what was going on around him whether it involved him or not. In his head he justified it by saying that's what comes from living 14 years of one's life in a home that forbid the asking of questions. He knew he was hypocritical for wanting to know everyone else's secrets without revealing his own but always found ways to justify it and avoid fully admitting it. That was why despite Ron insistent tugging Harry still marched to the door to the wand shop and flung it open and yelled. "WHAT THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BLOODY BLUE BALLS IS GOING ON HERE?"

Even as he said it he felt his eyes go wide in shock and threw his hands over his mouth. Sirius, Snape, and Malfoy Sr. turn and pointed their wand at him in surprise as the other boys in the room all drew muggle guns and leveled them at the awkward Gryffindor. "Bollocks." Harry heard Ron whimper behind him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own. JK has the HP-verse and Bandai is hording the GW-verse.

**Title:** Unknown Heirs

**Summary:** Yet another Family Reconstruction Act story.

**Warnings:** AU, set in After Colony era, NO Endless Waltz, OC's, Mpreg, implied Yaoi, Language.

**Chapter Notes:** Harry FINALLY gets his explanation.

**Author Notes: **4 months and finally a chapter. Writer's Block and Pottermore had me all kinds of distracted. It's super short but I think it will have to be if I want to update within a month.

* * *

An anguished shout tore the joyous air apart and sent Duo directly into battle mode, he slipped his gun and a few small throwing knives into his hands and tried to move in front of his parents. There were too many people out there who still wanted him dead for him to allow his instincts to fade. Even if it meant revealing what he was to his new found family.

Moving forward to shield the three adults Duo was stopped by two sets of strong hands that pushed him back and a third person who wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him snug against a warm chest. Duo wondered at what was going on as he found himself looking at his parents backs and trying to wriggle out of Lucius' hold. The man was pretty strong considering he only had one arm restraining Duo while the other was raised pointing a pale wand towards the front door.

_'Wow, they're trying to protect me...'_ Duo realized, suddenly frozen by the thought that these people were willing to fight to keep him safe. That was a feeling he had only experienced with his brothers and Une. Looking past his parents he saw a red face Harry, hands covering his mouth as though shocked that he had shouted and a tall red-headed boy just behind him, hands still clutching Harry's shirt as though he had been restraining him.

"Bollocks." Harry shifted back away from the now hostile group of wizards feeling Ron trembling at his back. "Guns are bad, right?" Ron mumbled only slightly more knowledgeable about the muggle world than his father. "Very bad." Harry whispered back slowly lowering his hands from his mouth wondering who he should focus on more the trained wizards or the teenagers with very dangerous looking guns.

"What are you doing you idiot boy! Get in here before you cause a scene." Severus hissed falling back to anger to hide his surprise at seeing the boy sooner than they had anticipated. "Harry are you OK? Is something wrong?" Sirius asked pocketing his wand and moving forward and grabbing Harry's arm guiding him and Ron into the store. "Is Hermione with you?" Harry still a bit nervous looked behind him at Ron who was peering around to where they had been listening earlier."Well she was with us." Ron trailed off eying the still armed teens warily.

"What was that about Har?" Sirius asked shutting the door firmly behind them, glaring at the gun toting teens until they all lowered their weapons. Harry looked pointedly between Sirius and Snape then glared at Duo. "Why didn't you tell me?" There were quite a few things at that moment that Harry could be referring to and Sirius didn't know how to answer without leaving Harry feeling more betrayed then he obviously felt.

"I was going to tell you tonight when I picked you up from the Weasley's." Sirius started "But then we had to go find Chara. I would have explained about him too, though it wouldn't have been the same as what I 'll be telling you know." Harry felt slightly mollified to hear Sirius had been planning to reveal his relationship but still hurt that it was hidden from him at all. "How would it have been different?" Harry asked shrewdly perhaps hoping to trip up his godfather and expose some other deceit. "We though he was dead." Snape said flatly looking nauseous just saying it, making it hard for Harry to think the man was lying.

"Who do we have here?" Asked Quatre with a disarming smile surreptitiously putting his gun back into it's holster. "That's Harry." Duo put in helpfully. "He doesn't like his last name, so just Harry." Behind him Lucius coughed, a smile threatening to break across his face. "Well then, my name is Quatre Winner and These are my brothers, Duo Maxwell is the one with the braid that it appears you have already met, behind me are Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang. The gentlemen beside you are our guardian Treize Kushrenada and our friend Zechs Marquis who is next to your redheaded friend."

Ron nodded politely to all those gathered he even managed a respectful nod to his hated charms teacher and headmaster. "I...I-I just don't understand HOW?" Harry said gesturing ineffectually to Snape and Duo. "Severus raised one eyebrow and smirked despite himself as he said "Well Mister Potter, it appears you need to re-take Madam Pomfrey's Sexual Education course if you are unaware of how babies are made." Harry felt his face heat with both embarrassment and indignation.

Before Harry could further exacerbate the situation Duo let out and unintentional snort. "Um sorry..." he said trying to disappear into Lucius' robes. He had stopped fighting the mans hold when Sirius, his father had pocketed his wand and was now enjoying how easy it was to relax in his godfathers hold. "Sev stop teasing him." Sirius said plaintively trying not to smile or laugh and upset Harry more.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter, proclaimed hero of the Wizarding World. Said to have defeated the dark wizard Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort twice. Once during infancy and again seven months ago." Harry growled internally but nodded all the same. "Miss Granger certainly has been a busy bee hasn't she?" Severus sneered.

Harry and Ron, though confused as to what Snape was referring to paled at the dark looks that shadowed both Snape and Sirius' faces. Whatever Hermione had done she was in DEEP trouble, and not just with Snape which was understandable, everyone had been in trouble with Snape at least once in their lives. No, it was Sirius that they were worried about. Even now he looked like he was trying not to yell, a frustrated growl leaving his lips as he search the area for someone to yell at, no doubt Hermione was his only target.

Harry felt he already bad mood get worse at hearing the familiarity with which his godfather addressed Snape, it was getting more and more obvious that they had been together probably since Sirius escaped Azkaban back in his 3rd year. Why couldn't Sirius have told him then or even last year about his being in a romantic relationship with Harry's most hated professor?

A throat cleared to get the attention of the assembled group and Harry turned to the blond who had introduced himself as Quarter or something like that. "Not that it is really any of our business, but why should it matter to you Harry that Mister Black is in a relationship with Headmaster Snape and that Duo is their child?"

The question was asked casually enough but Ron could tell that Harry's answer could determine how these people treated Harry from this point on. Ron stepped forward to answer for Harry knowing that the hot-headed Gryffindor would most likely say something in his anger that he would later regret. But was beat to the punch by the stern Japanese boy who had known so much about Harry even though he was obviously a colony-born.

"Mister Black is the Godfather and current guardian of one Harry James Potter." the boy answered flatly. To which Sirius let out another angry growl. Ron looked from one face to the next noticing only a moment of understanding before each face became unreadable, except for the boy Duo whose face lit up with joy.

"You mean we a practically related?" he beamed looking to Sirius for confirmation. Something no one in the room missed the significances of.

"Actually Harry's father and I are distant cousins, but since I've been planning to adopt Harry, yeah he will be your older brother." Sirius beamed looking just like Duo had a moment before as he observed the silent shock he had caused. Severus rolled his eyes at his lovers immaturity and smacked the back of the idiotically grinning man's head.

"Hell Yeah!" Duo cheered, blushing lightly at the reprimanding looks he received from his parents and godfather. "Yay?" Severus and Lucius rolled their eye at what was obviously going to be a long battle to stop the boy from swearing, Sirius just leaned in close and whispered "It's all good as long as it's not in front of your mother." before gesturing to Severus and winking. He pulled back and received another whack to the head with a grin then turning to give Severus a peck on the cheek.

"You want to adopt me?" Harry squeaked all previous anger momentarily forgotten.

"Well of course, do you think I want to risk anyone taking you away again?" Sirius asked. Severus squeezed his hand in comfort knowing that it wasn't just Harry he was speaking to. Harry looked down at his shoes, if he had just gone back to the Weasleys' when he was supposed to he was sure Sirius would be explaining this to him at Grimmauld Place and it wouldn't have seemed like such a betrayal because he would have told him of him own free will.

"I'm stupid." Harry said after a long silence that no one had wanted to break. Sirius pull Harry into a one armed hug. "No you're not kiddo, it happens to the best of us." Harry relaxed into Sirius' hold, '_I guess Ron was right, Sirius isn't leaving me behind.'_

Quatre rubbed lightly at his chest glad that all the emotions of the group had finally calmed. "Well now that, that is all settled, what shall we do now?" clapping his hands together he look around the assembled group and almost laughed at all the blank looks he received.

Severus looked from Sirius holding Harry in a comforting hug to Duo who was still leaning into Lucius and felt a sense of peace and fulfillment he had not felt since Chara had been born. He did feel bad for Harry, it had more than likely appeared to the boy that he was once again being abandoned by someone he loved, and while that didn't fully excuse his behavior, Severus was willing to let it go just this one time.

"I think it is time we collect the Weasleys and return to Grimmauld Place." He said sharply, to which most of the room snapped their heads towards the man in confusion. "_Return_ to Grimmauld place? How did you know where we live?" Duo asked.

Severus felt himself pale. "How long have you lived there? He asked slowly.

"About a year. We move down here just after the end of the wars." Severus felt his knees buckle and was surprised when Lucius and Duo were suddenly behind him holding him up.

"One year, a whole year and you've been living on the same street..." Severus trailed of finding it difficult to breath.

Duo's eyes widened and he understood why his Da was so upset. They were right next to one another and none of them knew it. Duo probably HAD seen his parents on the street before and never noticed them.

"Am I right to assume that you live at #12 Grimmauld Place? Former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, founded and lead by former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore then succeeded by Arthur Weasley current Minister of Magic?" Heero confirmed.

"Can we use this as grounds for expulsion?" Sirius asked.

"Unfortunately not." Ground out Severus.

Lucius looked from one angry man to another. "What has you both so upset." He asked. There must be something more to this than he realized if this boy knew about something even HE didn't know about.

Severus looked ready to go off on a tirade that would bring even the bravest of Gryffindors to tears but was interrupted by a ground shaking shriek.

"HARRY!"


End file.
